The Scandal of the Season
by Paper Pearls
Summary: Narcissa Black is the beautiful debutant that everyone is talking about, and even the jaded socialite Lucius Malfoy is intrigued by her renowned charms. Will his infamy count against him and will Narcissa be enough for him?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my response to day 7 of Sinistra Black's "Seherazad/Day By Day" challenge.**

****

Ever since he had inherited his fortune Lucius Malfoy had been handed everything that he could possibly want on a silver platter. Often solicitous offers of shares in a profitable venture, a visit to a house in Venice, and even the odd woman were thrown his way in the hope of currying favour with the up and coming young Lord Malfoy, and he accepted them all with an enigmatic smile and no direct promises, and he knew that the time would come when he would use his influence to repay the gifts that had most pleased him, but until that time came he was happy to extend the spheres in which his power could be put to use and make allies.

Thus it came to be that Lucius Malfoy was attending yet another gathering to which invitation had been extended only the crème de la crème of wizarding society. Malfoy sat by the table between the latest in his string of mistresses- a Rookwood woman, he believed, but her identity was of little consequence to him- and Perseus Nott, an older man of similar stature and in possession of style and dry wit that made him Lucius' favoured companion. They watched as the cards were dealt out by Crabbe and Malfoy remained stoic as he took in his own hand. Across from him Goyle grinned like an idiot, placing his cards on the mahogany table and slamming down his meaty fist.

"Read them and weep. Looks like Nott won't be taking all the chips after all." The participants in the game groaned, showing their inferior selections of cards one by one. Malfoy couldn't help but shudder as the girl to his left nibbled at his ear lobe; the physical pleasure of her action was indeed tantalising, but he loved nothing more than showmanship. He watched as Judora Parkinson removed the string of diamonds from her neck and her hair, Perseus withdrew the deeds to the vineyard in Spain he had gambled, Crabbe a key to a minor Gringott's vault and his mistress a set of hair combs encrusted with emeralds.

"Indeed not." Lucius laid down his cards just as the goods were being pushed towards Goyle, finally allowing himself a slight smile. There were gasps of amazement at his fortune and laughter at his pun. The gratification of his success made Lucius generous. "I shall not claim your treasures, as the look upon dear Goyle's face is reward enough." He savoured the mirth that he had generated before gesturing towards the girl. "But fear not- Elena shall keep you company, and perhaps you will find some profit to come of the night, Goyle."

He stood and Nott followed, surveying the other tables in the room as they walked around its parameters. In the aftermath of a sumptuous dinner, the occupants of the room were indulging in what would, to an outsider, appear to be relaxed chatter but almost everyone would be pressing an agenda of some sort.

"Well played, my friend- your act of kindness shan't be forgotten." Reaching into the folds of his finely tailored waistcoat, Nott withdrew his box of cigars and offered one to Lucius before igniting them with the tip of his wand. Malfoy inhaled deeply, closing his eyes in delight as his senses were allowed yet another pleasure.

"Oh, that. Truthfully I'm bored of her already." He quirked an eyebrow when Nott gave a wry smile.

"Ah Lucius, you make me recall what it was to be young," It was with anything but regret that Nott brushed at the flecks of silver decorating his temples- they made him look distinguished and he knew it, "Although never did I have quite your reputation for rakish behaviour."

"Whatever could you mean?" Lucius feigned surprise masterfully, knowing that his companion would see beyond the feigned innocence in a heartbeat.

"Six mistresses that are common knowledge and Merlin only knows how many other girls you've had since the Malfoy estate passed into your hands; you flaunt them. Your hedonistic pursuits are the topic du jour, my friend, and you revel in it." Nott exhaled a perfect ring of smoke with perfect nonchalance, knowing full well that several pairs of eyes were now upon him but doing nothing to indicate his awareness.

"I know nothing of the matters you discuss, but I thank you for bringing my attention to these rumours." Lucius reflected upon the brotherly bond of sodality between he and Nott as the elder wizard clapped him on the shoulder. He knew exactly what his friend had left unsaid- _there is a fine line between mild infamy and besmirching a family name_- and was grateful for the balance between friend and father that Nott presented him with. They continued walking at a leisurely pace. Lucius knew that he was utterly debonair with his long blonde hair, stately robes and walking cane. He turned to see if any female eyes were upon him and through the haze of smoke drifting about the room he saw a vision of absolute beauty.

A young woman with deep brown eyes and golden hair that shone in the candle light stood out completely. She was surrounded by a large number of other witches, each of whom sought to emulate the enigmatic, pensive way in which her eyes flitted lazily through the room. Her skin was unblemished and her slightly parted lips a coral pink that was matched perfectly by the thick threads of pearls adorning her slender neck, arched slightly as she luxuriated in the loveseat, a glass of red wine dangling from one exquisitely small hand. Her robes were a magnificent royal purple that served only to highlight her alabaster complexion and they clung to her every curve, shimmering in the low light with her every breath. As though aware of having transfixed him, the young woman directed her gaze towards Lucius and he was rooted to the spot as their eyes met. It was as though something electric had passed between them. Another girl reached across and tapped the blonde's arm, whispering something into her ear. The moment was broken, but the spell was not.

"Who is that woman- the pretty blonde reclining beside Mulciber's wife?" Lucius did not allow a hint of excitement to colour his tone. Something must have shown in his face because once again Nott was laughing.

"That would be Narcissa Black, the debutant of the season and most likely the belle of many yet to come. She's fresh out of Hogwarts and her time in our circles started just after her graduation- you would have been in mourning at the time of her coming out party. Cygnus and Druella have two older; Bellatrix- that's her with her brother in law, Rabastan Lestrange by the fireplace- was in your year and a Slytherin, so you'll know her, and there was quite a scandal about the middle one... I can't remember for the life of me what it was... anyway she married a mudblood, and..." Nott continued to relay the status of every member of the Black family and what they were most known for, and as useful as this information could prove, Lucius couldn't help but sneak glances at the young woman he now knew to be Narcissa Black. He was enchanted as she lifted the crystal goblet to her mouth, tilted her head back in a way that caused her luxurious waves of hair to move slightly, and swallowed in one fluid motion. "You're not listening to a word that I'm saying, are you?"

"Perhaps..." He sighed as Nott's reproving look finally cracked his mask of neutrality. "No."

"Unless your attentions are anything less than noble, you would be wise to put Miss Black from your mind. After her sister Aries- no, that's not it- Andromeda eloped with that riff raff she's the family's last shot at social advancement, so she'll never consent to being any man's concubine. They'll have drilled into her how important it is to behave in a manner befitting a witch of her stature." Nott lifted a tumbler of firewhisky from a passing tray, frowning as the alcohol made its way down his throat. "This is an acquired taste, Lucius, for the palette mature enough to find pleasure in a serious drink."

"I shall keep that in mind, old friend." He made a conscious effort to remain firmly engaged in his conversation with Nott, managing to look at Narcissa only twice. On both occasions he noticed another detail about her; the incredible grace with which she moved and that there was a slight natural curl to her hair. When the music finally started to emanate from the ballroom Nott left him to find his wife and joined in the surge of couples moving towards the next room. Lucius saw that the youngest Black daughter was immediately swarmed by admirers. On some she bestowed a smile, but it was evident to the experienced socialite that she was bored by them all. Impulsively he made a beeline for her, and his expression did not betray his pride as the younger men of less noble birth parted for him.

Narcissa looked up, her eyebrows arched as she took in the latest addition to the men who sought her attention. She did not simper or giggle, instead continuing her observations in an unhurried silence. There were hushed whispers throughout the room as people noticed who had approached the most desired of the debutants.

"Yes?" When she tilted her head upwards and addressed him, Lucius noticed the well defined structure of her facial features. She was seemingly unfazed by his presence, juxtaposing with the fluttering of lashes and rearrangements of garments by the group of unclaimed girls surrounding them. Malfoy was intrigued.

"Miss Black, would you care to dance with me?" Lucius was further surprised when she did not answer immediately- he was after all one of high society's most eligible bachelors, and it was not exaggeration to say that he was handsome. Narcissa placed her glass on the table and paused for dramatic effect, ignoring the whispered encouragements of her entourage.

"Very well Lord Malfoy." Her dark eyes gave nothing away as she accepted his hand and allowed Lucius to assist her to her feet. There was a collective gasp by those not occupying the floor as he led Narcissa out, and it was with pleasure that he noticed she allowed this to have no more impact upon her bearing than he did hid. Impressive, considering that he had over a decade's worth more of experience in conducting himself publically. The neat curve of her slender waist fit perfectly underneath his grasp, and suddenly Lucius was conscious that he held her neither too close nor too informally; it wouldn't do for her to think him a lecher, but nor did he want Narcissa to think him indifferent. Never since his own emergence into the crème de la crème of the magical community had Lucius felt so nervous about such an insignificant detail.

Once they had adopted the appropriate position Lucius placed a gentle pressure on his partner's side and they moved in time to the strings music. He had prepared himself for a slight awkwardness from Narcissa, but she glided about the floor with an ease that indicated she was a natural dancer. As Lucius twirled her he thought that he caught sight of a small smile playing about her mouth, but it lasted so briefly that it was impossible to say. Lucius deemed her competent enough to cope with conversation during dance and spoke his mind.

"You are an accomplished dancer Miss Black." Her beautiful features gave away nothing.

"As are you, Lord Malfoy." He smiled in return, deciding that he quite liked the girl. Her personality was every bit as curious as her good looks were appealing.

"Share the next dance with me and I shall give you leave to call me Lucius." He watched with mild amusement as a pretty blush rose on her cheeks. Teasing her was irresistible. "Miss Black I did not have you pegged as a shrinking violet."

"I too am comfortable with progressing to informalities, but my parents are staring at us in a most disconcerting fashion." Narcissa laughed openly as he raised an eyebrow. For the first time he registered exactly how young she was, and also that in such close proximity her beauty was intoxicating.

"Then let them stare!" Following the exact rhythm of the piece playing, Lucius wrapped his hands firmly around her waist and elevated Narcissa above him for two beats, revolving her slowly before setting her back down and returning to their original position seamlessly. He noticed the way her hair bounced as she landed.

"What are you doing?" Narcissa laughed in delight as he repeated the motion, her eyes sparkling. "Everyone is looking at us."

"No, they look upon _you_ because of your beauty. I am merely assisting them by allowing a better view." Lucius felt a strange tenderness as she ducked her head and decided that he would not proceed too quickly in this venture; his companion's inexperience was oddly endearing and he did not wish to press her too firmly. They finished the remainder of the dance without further conversation.

"Well, Miss Black? Am I to partner you again?" Lucius found himself hoping that she would consent- Narcissa moved with skill and was an interesting companion.

"Indeed, Lucius." Narcissa's voice remained level, but after addressing him by his given name her she tensed in a way that would have been unnoticeable had he not been holding her.

"Excellent." They modified their pose to that of the next number, a faster dance, and somewhere along the lines a non-verbal pact was made that they would not part ways for the remainder of the set. Gradually the couples on the floor thinned, but Narcissa did not indicate that she was growing tired and Lucius, eager to retain his newly found partner, did not ask if she wished to rest. Finally the band started to play a slow song that was to be their last.

"Narcissa?" She looked up at him expectantly. "Would you object- that is to say, shall we continue?" This particular dance required a closer position than the others and Lucius felt that it was only gallant to offer his young companion the opportunity to opt out of something she may consider too intimate.

"Yes." She had nodded, business like, and stepped forwards. Lucius heard the soft rustle of her gloves against his velour cloak. Securing her more tightly to him, Lucius couldn't help but smile when he noticed that it took Narcissa several seconds to relax against his body. He looked down at the golden tresses of hair beneath him and wondered idly what it would feel like between his fingers. Chastising himself, Lucius redirected his line of thought, which was nearly impossible as the scent of roses- her scent- gently permeated the air around him. Narcissa moved very nicely indeed, and so it was with regret that Lucius moved away from her as the final note of the tune drew to a wavering close.

"Narcissa it has been a true pleasure to have had your company this evening, and I do hope that I'll see you at Nott's get together on Saturday." He bowed to her graciously.

"I am glad to have made your acquaintance and shall see you there." Narcissa nodded. "And now I must bid you goodnight, Lucius." She turned on her heel and disappeared into the crowds, immune to the buzz of gossip spreading in her wake. Making his way towards the fireplace, Malfoy realised that he was already looking forward to his friend's party with more zeal than he had in quite some time. In the line for the nearest floo link, Lucius found himself accosted by his most trusted friend.

"I trust that you heeded my words earlier, Lucius."Nott's tone was light so as to avoid attracting attention, but Lucius knew that the older wizard was concerned for him.

"Indeed I did. My conduct towards Miss Black was not reprehensible in the slightest, nor shall it be." Lucius accepted his cane from a servant before stepping into the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor." Nott turned to look at his wife.

"Then what, one wonders, is his intent?"

****

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have said it before and I'll say it again: I wonder if Jason Isaacs still reads the fanfiction about Lucius. The idea makes me feel that lemons are probably not the best addition to my story... not that our hero and heroine are anywhere near a lemon stage.**

**It's time for Narcissa's perspective.**

****

Narcissa Black had always cared about her appearance since she was old enough to have a say in her clothing. It was, of course, irrelevant that she would see Lucius Malfoy this evening as she took pride in striving to achieve perfection on a daily basis. And it was only natural that as she became more popular in her social sphere that Narcissa would begin to take longer preparing herself for outings. She sat before her vanity and brushed her hair until it shone before turning her attention to what necklace she would wear. Sensing another presence in the room, Narcissa turned to see her mother framed in the doorway.

"Cissy; you are my youngest daughter and my baby." Druella came to stand behind her child and selected an emerald choker, arranging it carefully around Narcissa's neck. Regarding them both in the mirror, Narcissa wondered what her mother was thinking of. Rarely would she interfere in Narcissa's selection of jewels, as the youngest Black was famed for her good taste in all things material. "You're such a beautiful girl."

"You're beautiful too, mother." And it wasn't duty that encouraged her to speak. Druella Black's dark hair, hair that made her think of Bellatrix and... hair that although more grey than black hung to her mother's waist with a lustre undiminished by time. It was in the shape of her face that Narcissa was most like her mother, and the austere poise with which she conducted herself. With genuine affection, Druella kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"So what do you plan on wearing tonight, Narcissa? Something green to match the emeralds, I think." Turning, Druella walked into the room in which Narcissa's clothing was kept. She moved through rack after rack of dresses leaving Narcissa to look at her puzzled reflection.

"Mother, I haven't required your help in putting together an outfit for a number of years now." Although the words were spoken with good humour, Narcissa could not shake the sense that something was being planned and that these machinations of her mother's pertained to something of great importance. She put on the matching earrings and followed her mother. "Has it not been said that I have dressed impeccably? Are not other girls seeking to imitate my style?"

"Yes... indeed it has. I forget myself." There was a hint of laughter to Druella's tone, as she knew exactly how much value her daughter placed upon her reputation.

"Mother, you can trust me to do this. After all, appearing well is in my best interests." Narcissa kept her demeanour calm as her mother gave her a look that spoke of so much more- _but what_? Believing that they had reached an understanding, Druella Black passed her daughter with a smile that Narcissa knew; it was her own smile when something glorious was within reach. Watching her mother's retreating back, Narcissa toyed with the emeralds thoughtfully.

This plan of Druella's became secondary as Narcissa moved to the back of her closet to fetch the cream gown she would wear. The sleeves were slashed to reveal rich folds of green satin underneath, the material of which the front of her skirt and bodice consisted. Putting on the gown, Narcissa tweaked at it before the semi circle of full length mirrors she had Kreacher attach to the wall. Summoning the matching slippers, Narcissa slid her bare feet into them and was pleased by the visual effect of a matching outfit. She twirled and poked her tongue out at her reflection, momentarily forgetting herself, before returning to her bedroom in order to arrange her hair. It was thrilling, knowing that she captured the attention of every male, and Narcissa noticed that her thoughts were directed towards one male in particular as she worked.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Narcissa sighed deeply in frustration. Doubtlessly Lucius Malfoy had meant only to be polite when he had danced with her; he was, after all, the most sought after male in wizarding Britain. She knew herself to be beautiful, intelligent and well rounded in her accomplishments, but she was also lacking in the experience of other witches who had similarly elevated statuses and incredible good looks, although Narcissa had to concede that there was no one quite as astonishing to behold as she was. And there was no way that a few paltry words with her would be of lasting interest to someone with as many exotic business deals and connections at the ministry as Lucius Malfoy. _No, it was better not to get her hopes up_.

A French braid, although tempting, was too informal for a dinner party. Narcissa took the sides of her hair and pinned them into place at the back of her head with a jade clasp. This style framed her face perfectly. Blowing herself a flourishing kiss, Narcissa stood and collected the matching cape. As she tied the cord around her neck she caught sight of the time on the grandfather clock and blanched- _they were going to be late_. Rushing out of her bedroom, Narcissa raced down the stairs and into the hall of Grimmauld place. Her parents were waiting. Despite the obvious displeasure on her father's face, Narcissa couldn't help but look to the mirror in order to check that her hair had remained in place. Satisfied, she turned to face her mother and father, both grandly attired.

"Narcissa, I am interested to know what could have been so important that you have made us over ten minutes late for Perseus Nott's banquet? He isn't the kind of man to take a snubbing lightly, I'll have you know." His initial anger appeared to melt away as Narcissa placed a hand on her father's arm.

"I'm _sorry_, Father. I was getting ready and I lost track of the time." Narcissa widened her eyes and allowed herself a slight pout, knowing from years of this method saving her from trouble that she had her father wrapped around her little finger. Cygnus Black, although he would staunchly deny such a thing, had a soft spot for his youngest child. He adored Bellatrix and had shown Andromeda suitable affection, but ever since her birth Narcissa had been such a winning child, and she had always sought out his company more than her siblings, because she too enjoyed his company.

"Cygnus, our daughter's appearance is of more importance now than ever before. We will simply tell Perseus, should he enquire into the reason for our tardiness, that Narcissa was feeling a little ill." A look passed between her parents that Narcissa knew not how to interpret.

"Very well, let us go." Cygnus reached out to touch Narcissa's cheek before the trio disapparated.

Narcissa had only been to the Nott's home once before, and it had been during the constant stream of outings that had followed her debut into the world of the beau monde, so she did not recall the exact layout of the manor and apparated further away from it than her parents. Rolling her eyes, she watched as her mother paused on the uppermost step to wait for her, but her father guided his wife through the double doors with him. They hadn't waited. _Perhaps they were still angry, but this didn't make sense as all parties had been content before their departure_. Concerned, Narcissa made to pick up her pace and tripped over the hem of her skirt; it had not been designed for running, but dancing and dining in. She hoped desperately that the gown had not been ruined- it was one of her favourites. Bellatrix had gifted her with it for taking assisting with the planning of her wedding.

"Narcissa," A low, melodic voice spoke her name and she turned to see none other than Lucius Malfoy. He was looking at her with concern in her eyes. "Are you hurt?" Suddenly flustered, Narcissa found that replying was not as easy as she had anticipated when he crouched beside her.

"I- I don't think so. I just- my parents were here and I tried to catch up with them." She flushed in embarrassment as Lucius extended his hands to her. His grip was firm and his hands warm, and it was with ease that he pulled Narcissa to her feet. She winced as a spike of pain shot through her ankle. Lucius wrapped a steadying arm around her waist and knelt, lifting the foot she held in midair onto his thigh. Gently, he examined her injury and Narcissa thanked Merlin that he couldn't see her face.

"I shan't risk healing you in this light. It doesn't appear to be broken, though there is going to be a bruise." Lucius' expression did not alter as he continued. "Regardless, Narcissa, I would have your permission before I carry you."

"C-carry me?" The suggestion astonished Narcissa so much so that it broke through her mask of composure and forced her to look away from the deep grey of his eyes. It was purely adrenaline from the fall that caused her heart to beat slightly faster, and definitely not the thought of being held in the arms of Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes." To his credit, Lucius did not falter as she did, his practice in courtly ways far exceeding Narcissa's own. "Although if you find this situation distasteful, I could summon a chaperone or indeed go into the house and fetch someone else to assist you." Narcissa blushed more deeply still as she realised that he had misinterpreted her hesitation.

"_No_," Lucius looked down at her questioningly, the vehemence in her voice causing the brief quirk of his mouth. Still Narcissa continued, making a conscious effort to appear calm. However her nerves soon got the better of her and for the first time in years she rambled. "I'd be very grateful if you would carry me. It... it isn't every day that a man offers to carry me anywhere, but mind you it isn't every day that I fall over; I'm not clumsy, you know."

She tried to remain relaxed as Lucius scooped her up into his arms, placing one arm beneath her knees and the other around her back. Unsure quite what to do, Narcissa wrapped her arms around his neck and was almost certain that she heard his breath hitch- but no, why would it? Absently she considered his apparel- his frock coat was very stylish and obviously tailor made.

"After having the delight of escorting you on the dance floor, Narcissa, it would be impossible for me to believe you ungainly." As she felt the vibrations of his throat against her forehead, Narcissa couldn't help but be fascinated by how utterly masculine he was. Lucius Malfoy smelt divine too, like sandalwood, and as it brushed against her hands Narcissa noticed that his hair was every bit as smooth as her own. She suppressed the urge to stroke it, instead formulating a reply.

"You are overestimating me, I think." Despite her words Narcissa allowed herself a secret smile at his appraisal. She tightened her grip as they ascended the marble stairway leading into Nott's stately home.

"Not at all, now would you object if I were to place you on the stairway? You're not at all heavy, but I'd imagine it would be an easier position from which to be healed." Narcissa allowed herself to laugh at his jest.

"It's as well for you that I _am_ injured, or I'd have to wound you grievously for any possible slight to my figure." Narcissa's stomach lurched as she caught sight of Lucius' own amused smile as he put her down; it was subtle but definitely present. She rearranged the pins in her hair as he removed her shoe, not knowing quite what to do with her hands. Producing his wand from a pocket of his coat, Malfoy ran it over her injured ankle and murmured softly in Latin, causing a soft blue glow to envelope it. Narcissa felt a slight warmth spread across her ankle as the pain receded.

"Better?" Lucius assisted her into an upright position, his other hand outstretched cautiously in case Narcissa's leg could not support her weight. Taking an experimental step, Narcissa nodded.

"Yes, thank you Lucius. I don't know what I would have done without your help." She favoured him with a broad, authentic smile. Sensing her gratitude, Lucius inclined his head in acknowledgement and guided Narcissa up the stairwell. He did not remove his arm from hers, and Narcissa wondered if he had forgotten they were interlocked.

"You would have managed well enough, because it seems to me that your absence could not go unnoticed for long." Frowning, Lucius fell silent. He looked graver then she could recall seeing him.

"Is something the matter?" At first he did not answer and Narcissa wondered what faux pas she could have committed without realising. "Do you mind terribly that I've made you late?" At last Malfoy faced her with a more placid look, although Narcissa sensed there was something strained about him.

"Decidedly not- I would have been late as it was, and once the reason for the delay is known I shall be the envy of every man in the room." Still there was something uneasy in Lucius' exterior, but Narcissa knew that it would not be prudent to probe into what could very well be a private matter. Gossip was not something that Narcissa indulged in, preferring to keep the secrets she discovered in case they could be of any use to her.

"Flattery." Yet they both knew there was a considerable element of truth in his words, which caused Narcissa to feel slightly proud. Finally they stepped through the doors and into the dining hall, and there was a momentary lull in the buzz of conversation, which turned into frenzied whispers as their appearance was processed by those dining.

"Your family are at seated near Perseus' table." Lucius did not relinquish his grip on her, steering Narcissa between tables until she reached the other Blacks.

"Cissy where have you been?" With an impatient toss of her head, Bellatrix gestured towards the empty seat beside her. Narcissa sat, giving Lucius an apologetic glance for the way her sister had ignored him- it wasn't that Bellatrix meant to be rude, but rather that she wasn't too bothered by the social mores of the upper classes.

"Actually Mrs Lestrange, your sister tripped and damaged her ankle. I brought her inside, repaired the damage, and will now leave her in your capable hands." He bowed, eyes never leaving Narcissa's, and made his way to the small table at which sat the host, the hostess and a pretty brunette witch with whom Narcissa was unfamiliar. Clearly the woman _was_ familiar with Lucius, because she immediately set about fussing over him, but he seemed almost indifferent to her attentions. Narcissa couldn't help but notice that her hot pink dress was too gaudy.

"Narcissa, I trust that you are recovered?" Cygnus was paternal care itself as he turned to look at his youngest child. She nodded, squeezing his hand.

"Yes, thank you father." Narcissa busied herself unfolding her napkin and refrained from looking back towards Lucius. It would be too much to endure; Bellatrix's teasing, Rudolphus' roguish smile and her mother going into the details of the advantages of encouraging Lucius Malfoy to press his suit. Cygnus rarely commented on such matters, having only an interest in the politics of the Ministry of Magic.

"You've missed starter but I dare say that what is to come will more than compensate." Again, Narcissa was unsure of her mother's true meaning but nodded nevertheless. For the duration of the meal she managed to glance at Lucius only minimally, but by the time their dessert dishes disappeared Narcissa was burning with curiosity over the identity of the brunette that fawned over him.

"Do any of you know who she is; the woman sitting to the left of Lucius Malfoy?" Narcissa kept the depth of her interest from showing, but being as close as they were Bellatrix picked up on it in an instant. She spluttered into her goblet of wine, shaking with mirth even after Druella speared her eldest daughter with a look more furious than most earned by social misdemeanours. When she looked at her brother-in-law, Rudolphus shrugged in a way that Narcissa couldn't interpret before excusing himself and Bellatrix to go and speak to Rabastan- once the three main courses had finished, people drifted around the room in order to socialise.

"Elena Rookwood, her name is. There is no formal arrangement between her and Lord Malfoy," Narcissa struggled not to fidget under her mother's gaze as she realised she had used his first name, "and her brother Augustus was supposed to be sitting at their table, see the empty chair?" Narcissa felt a surge of relief. She allowed herself a look towards Lucius Malfoy and was amazed to see that he had already been watching her. Narcissa gave a small nod before forcing herself to pay attention to her parents' conversation.

"Druella, darling, you know that I have no stomach for hosting these things." All three of them knew that the Black matriarch would prevail, yet Cygnus persisted.

"Indeed, and this is why we are yet to have thrown a _single_ dinner party this season." Quickly the topic and hand grew progressively duller, and Narcissa stared into the jug of water wondering if her mother's insistence they have people over related to the mysterious plan to which she alluded.

"Sir, Madam, Narcissa." Lucius stood by the table and looked towards each of them, his eyes lingering the longest on Narcissa.

"Lord Malfoy, please sit down." Druella gestured dramatically. "Oh, there's Cecily Armitage and I haven't spoken to her for the longest time- dreadful, really- I must go and have a word with her. Cygnus, come with me. You have my chair, Lord Malfoy." Rearranging her silk scarf, Druella moved through the crowd with her husband.

Shyness, a state that Narcissa did not immediately recognise, was what she felt as Lucius Malfoy sat down beside her. For a moment they simply looked at one another, but Narcissa's instinct to make herself amiable to whoever kept her company kicked in.

"You... you keep Nott's company often?" Narcissa poured him a glass of wine as she waited for an answer.

"Indeed; Perseus is something of a mentor to me, and he has steered me from bother more times than I would care to admit." They smiled and Narcissa did not ask about what mischief he had been up to; if it were serious then she most likely would have heard. Before she could formulate a response, Elena was upon them and leant over Lucius' shoulder. One of her hands, the nails painted in a shade that did not quite match her outfit, came to rest on his chest leaving Narcissa feeling hollow inside. Of course he would be taken and it had been naive to think otherwise.

"Lucius, the dancing is about to begin next door. Are you coming?" Possessively, the woman Narcissa began to think of as her rival pulled at Lucius' hand.

"Elena, can you not see that I am speaking with _Miss Black_?" There was a steely note to his voice that made Narcissa look up from the pattern of her skirts. Clearly there was tension between Lucius and this Elena Rookwood, but why she did not know.

"You know you'd rather dance with me."She made to drop into Lucius' lap, but he placed two hands around her waist and propelled her backwards.

"No, as a matter of fact I would not." Narcissa's heart leapt as she realised that Lucius had refused a blatantly loaded advance in order to remain by her side. With all of her skill she retained a calm exterior, whilst inwardly she rejoiced. _But was there a history between Lucius and Elena? _

"And what of Miss Rookwood- are you in the habit of keeping her company?" For the briefest of moments Lucius' face showed surprise, but quickly he recovered himself. Narcissa was unsure what this meant.

"No, I believe that my interests lie elsewhere. It is unfortunate for poor Elena, but I have confidence that she will in short order find a man who fully reciprocates her affections." Narcissa nodded sagely and put the matter out of her mind. Unaware that their dialogue was being watched by many people, Lucius and Narcissa continued speaking until the sun rose and it was time for the guests to leave.

****

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And so the plot thickens...**

****

Lucius Malfoy sat in his dressing gown and looked down at the stack of letters beside his breakfast dishes with apathy. He lifted them and stood, pacing before the fireplace whilst giving each envelope a cursory glance. Every proposal of marriage he dropped into the grate, not in the mood for sycophantic claims of falling in love from afar. _Would that every witch had Narcissa Black's sense of decorum- even at her tender age of seventeen, she had a masterful reserve that made her company truly scintillating._ Never during their lengthy conversation had he thought her anything other than insightful and clever, which made a welcome change from the usual vapid girls thrust in his direction.

However, she would not hold Lucius in the same regard once his more sordid ventures came into light; of this he was certain. Narcissa Black, for all of her wisdom, was completely ignorant of the reputation he had with women.

"_Forgive me, Lucius. It was not my place to pry about your standing with Miss Rookwood." He had watched as Narcissa cast her eyes downwards, knowing that she was perfectly right to investigate when Elena had been his mistress for over three months. The sinking feeling that had accompanied the revelation that she would reject his suit once aware of his promiscuity, the sensation of panic that had started during their light discussion in the cloisters of Nott's home, grew._

"_There is nothing to be forgiven, my dear." The smile she had given him, a smile belying affection and not deviousness, made Lucius realise that she must be kept from the truth at all costs. He was growing fond of Narcissa Black._

Shaking his head as he passed into his office, Lucius directed his mind towards his dealings with the ministry. He sat behind the polished, mahogany desk and responded to every last letter, and gave his complete attention to penning polite acceptances, aloof rejections and tentative bargains. When at last this task was complete he decided that it was time to conclude a particular transaction.

'_Miss Rookwood,_

_Your company has been most pleasurable to me, but now it is time for us to part ways. I have had a sum I believe you will find most agreeable transferred to your Gringott's account along with a collection of diamonds mined from the continent of Africa._

_-L.M.'_

Whistling, Lucius summoned his owl Apollo and attached the note, folded over and bound by the Malfoy crest, to the outstretched leg of the bird. He brushed the owl's snowy white feathers with affection before inclining his head towards the window.

No longer would Elena prove problematic, as the substantial sum of money he had paid her would prove more than enough to keep her from him. However, that did nothing to solve the issues surrounding his notoriety. Someone was bound to let slip his past indiscretions even if he had put an end to them. Lucius recalled the way it had felt when Narcissa had nestled into him- the shock had nearly caused him to drop her, and for a moment he had forgotten to breathe as he absorbed the sensation of her hands lightly pressed against the back of his neck- no, it would not be acceptable to go without her company. _What to do in order to remain in the girl's good graces?_

Lucius rested his chin in the palm of his hand and considered his options. In time when Narcissa had been allowed time to develop a similar inclination towards him, perhaps he could explain that he would cease adding to his list of conquests, that he was no longer interested in the shallow pleasures afforded to him by bedding a girl he had no care for, and that she, Narcissa, _did_ interest him and greatly so. Or he could simply ignore the matter for as long as possible. Lucius Malfoy was a calculating gambler, and when he took a risk he only did so when the odds were in his favour. In this instance they would most definitely be against him considering the risky nature of his options. With a slight growl, he headed for the fireplace and tossed in a handful of green powder.

"Perseus!" Lucius watched the emerald flames dance and waited impatiently for a reply. "Nott, ignore the remnants of your hand over because I urgently require your council."

Alexandra Nott sashayed into view wearing a lime green summer dress and eating an apple. Her amber eyes showed warmth when she recognised Lucius, and her arch expression softening into a smile as she drew closer to her husband's closest friend.

"Lucius, how delightful to see you again, and convenient too- we were just going to invite you to dine with us in town this evening. I wasn't overly fond of Miss Rookwood, but then perhaps I never had the pleasure of her company in the environment in which she is most at ease." Lucius smiled at her tart evaluation; Alexandra, like her husband, was not afraid to share her opinion, the difference being that Alexandra did not veil her meaning. This made her a worthwhile addition to any party. He wondered what she made of Narcissa. "There is clearly a matter of importance weighing on your mind- I'll send Perseus through to you, and bid you farewell on the condition that you accept our invitation."

Lucius sat on a green leather armchair before the fireplace and considered how to present the facts to Perseus. It seemed likely that the older wizard would be cynical and attempt to convince him to look elsewhere for a female companion. It was not long before Nott stepped from the fireplace, brushing invisible specs of soot from his own plumb dressing gown before sitting opposite Lucius.

"Well, my friend? What ails you?" Perseus looked at him curiously, stroking his moustache as he considered.

"What I called you to trust pertains to Miss Black, and-" Lucius scowled as his friend cut him off with a quiet burst of laughter.

"Do not take offense, my boy. It was ill considered of me, I admit, but you cannot deny that it is amusing. You, who have had only the most licentious of relations with women until now are besotted with our belle du jour. Even if her prospects were not solely marital, I doubt that slip of a girl could indulge you in the ways to which you have become accustomed." Nott smirked in a way that showed how droll he found the idea.

"I ask that you do not refer to Miss Black in such a manner again, Perseus." Lucius watched as the strangest of looks passed across Nott's face. He did not wish to quarrel with his mentor, a man who had shown him a great deal of kindness but hearing Narcissa, who was at once so knowing yet innocent, and who blushed and smiled with him despite her reserve, spoken about so crudely was more than he could stand. Nott nodded sagely as though in understanding.

"Quite, Lucius, quite. I apologise for underestimating the nature of your aspirations for Miss Black." Nott paused and Lucius gave him a curt nod of forgiveness. "So if you do not aim to bed her then...?"

"I do not know what it is that I wish yet, other than her company." When it became clear that Nott would make no more jibes he relaxed and continued speaking. "Last night we conversed, talking of a great many things. There was something so... engaging about her manner. And the things she says would give your Alexandra a run for her money."

"So it's more than her beauty, my friend?" Nott's eyebrows rose imperceptibly as he took in the look upon Lucius' face. He had never heard the younger man mention any woman in such a way, and certainly not with this earnest seriousness in his voice and eyes.

"Most definitely; already I wish to have her company again." Lucius ran a hand through his hair as he recalled the difficulty that had prompted him to summon Nott in the first place. "But she is bound to learn of my... ah, the name I have made for myself by carousing with so many women."

"And you will not save yourself the headache and sever ties with Miss Black?" It was with difficulty that Nott remained impassive when Lucius shook his head- this certainly was a surprise. "Very well, my boy, here is what you shall do: Alexandra mentioned to you that we wish for your company in town tonight, yes? Invite Miss Black to join us. She will grow to trust you in time, and you are more than capable of convincing her that the rumours circulating were put about by those jealous of your good name."

"Thank you, my friend. I appreciate this." Both men rose and Perseus returned through the floo network. During his time with Elena the older couple had refused to dine in public with him unless she was elsewhere, and it was a relief to be able to spend more time with them.

The thought of lying to Narcissa lacked the natural ease that twisting the truth to suit his own ends usually possessed. Regardless, it was certainly a more pleasing idea than going without her altogether. Lucius didn't know how she had done it, but the lithe little blonde had gotten underneath his skin.

He returned to his desk and proceeded to write a letter. 'Miss Black' sounded altogether too formal for his purpose, but it had to set a tone which her parents would find agreeable. After all, there would be talk. Inspired, Lucius lifted his quill.

****

'_Miss Black,_

_I am writing to enquire after your health following the injury you sustained last night. Foregoing the dance floor was indeed regrettable, but having the opportunity to become better acquainted with you was decidedly not. Bearing this in mind, I extend to you an invitation to join myself along with Lord and Lady Nott at the Fleur de Lis restaurant for an evening meal._

_Unless you write to instruct me otherwise, I shall collect you at quarter past seven._

_Yours humbly,_

_Lucius Malfoy'_

Narcissa scanned over the parchment eagerly, although she had memorised its contents not long after it had arrived and sent a wave of excitement through the town house. It seemed that she truly _had _made an impression upon him if Lucius Malfoy was taking her to the most exclusive and fashionable bistro in London. The light click of heels against the wooden floorboards announced the approach of Druella Black, and quickly Narcissa allowed the letter to fall to her vanity. She made a show of inspecting her own appearance in the mirror and couldn't help but be drawn in.

Tonight Narcissa had selected a sleeveless gown of black satin that clung to her figure, accentuating her small waist. The bottom of the skirt was layered in a way which caused it to flare outwards and billow when she walked. Her shoes were black stilettos, the straps of them criss-crossing up her calves in a most tantalising way. Of course, Narcissa had accessorised to ensure that she was noticed. At the base of her neck rested a platinum Italian horn encrusted with diamonds, the matching earrings glittering from each lobe. She had allowed her hair to dry curly and piled it on top of her head, crowning herself with a simple diadem of her own design- it was original touches such as this that made Narcissa's sense of style the envy of many. Around her shoulders was a gossamer wrap of the deepest grey that shimmered in the light.

"Magnificent, my darling- there will not be an eye that doesn't linger upon you." Druella kissed her daughter's cheek. "Now, to the parlour with you: it wouldn't do to keep Lord Malfoy waiting."

Narcissa hesitated. She had met the Notts in passing, but did not know either of them well. It was said that Lucius trusted Lord Nott's views above all others. What would happen if she failed to impress him? What if Perseus Nott pointed out that Lucius could find another attractive woman, one educated in the ways of the world? Sensing that something had changed in her daughter, Druella paused. It was moments like this that made Narcissa wonder why Andromeda had considered their mother cold and unapproachable.

"Mother, I'm a little nervous." Casually, Druella set about rearranging her daughter's mantle, although they both knew it sat perfectly.

"Oh?" Druella achieved the correct balance of interest and offhandedness that encouraged Narcissa to continue without feeling pressured.

"Well Lucius, Lord Malfoy, has given me reason to believe that my presence is pleasing to him; last night he was free to leave my side and dance, yet he remained and we spoke for hours. And now he has invited me to dinner with Lord and Lady Nott..." Narcissa fell silent.

"Of course he is charmed by you, Narcissa. You're a clever girl, absolutely gorgeous, charismatic and incredibly savvy for one so young- in short, you're the ideal companion for Lucius Malfoy. I'd imagine that you'll get along well with Alexandra, as the two of you are similarly matched in wit, and Perseus recognises great conversationalists. If they objected to you then I doubt you'd be going anywhere with them this evening." Satisfied that she had reached the heart of the matter, Druella examined her daughter with satisfaction. "You'll most certainly do, Narcissa Black."

"Thank you." Before she left the room Narcissa gave her mother an impulsive kiss on the cheek. _Soon Lucius would be here_. It was almost impossible to picture the urbane older man in the place she had spent her childhood years. With a spring in her step, Narcissa entered the parlour and checked that her necklace sat straight in the mirror. Her eyes darted to the clock- _twelve minutes past_. She smiled brightly at her father, faltering when she noticed the look of sadness in his eyes.

"The baby of the family, my little Cissy is a woman now." Cygnus looked mildly surprised as she embraced him, which caused Narcissa to hold on all the tighter. She hadn't realised that her father would be saddened by her maturity. "You always were beautiful, but I can't pinpoint the moment when _this_ happened, when you became a grown woman."

"I'm still your little girl, and it's always going to be you that I go to for help." As adult as she felt, Narcissa was incapable of envisioning a time when she couldn't ask her father advice on whatever problems had arisen in her life. Cygnus was not flamboyant by nature as Druella was, and his quiet contemplation often made him a more reliable source of comfort.

"You're a kind girl, Narcissa, to remember your old father when there are far more entertaining things for one such as yourself to focus on." It was rare for Cygnus to make any such proclamation, and Narcissa was touched. They were interrupted when the doorbell sounded, resounding throughout the house. Looking at the ornate clock sat on the mantle, Narcissa saw that it was exactly quarter past seven.

"Oh Merlin, he's here!" Narcissa moved to sit in the chair nearest the fire, knowing that her diamonds would glitter most fantastically in the light it cast. She brushed her skirt in case it had wrinkled and folded her hands in a demure pose.

"I wish you a most enjoyable evening." Taking one last look at his youngest child, Cygnus swept from the room leaving Narcissa alone with the butterflies in her stomach._ How in the name of Merlin could she eat if she felt like she was going to be sick? _Pressing her lips together, Narcissa focussed on inhaling and exhaling. Voices echoed in the hallway and she knew with a thrill that Lucius had come. Narcissa looked up just as the door opened and stood. Clad in exquisitely patterned formal charcoal robes, open to reveal the white ruffles of his shirt spilling over the neck of his matching waistcoat, Lucius Malfoy cut a most impressive figure. Tonight his hair was pulled back, which showed his strong jaw.

Realising that she had been staring for several seconds, Narcissa stood and extended her hand in a gesture of welcome. Instead of shaking her hand as she had expected, Lucius crossed the room and kissed it; the soft brush of his mouth against the back of her hand made Narcissa feel slightly lightheaded.

"Good evening Narcissa, I trust that you are completely well?" The endearing hint of a smile, the one she had thought of almost non-stop since parting from Lucius, made an appearance. Recovering herself, she managed to speak calmly.

"Yes, thank you. I was also surprised, most pleasantly I can assure you, by your request that I accompany you for dinner." She led him from the room with a gentle hand underneath his elbow, and back into the foyer where her parents stood waiting. Druella remained composed, but from the sparkle in her eyes Narcissa knew that her mother was inwardly glowing at the prospect of her youngest daughter being seen out with Lucius Malfoy, arguably the best marriage prospect within their tier of society. It seemed doubtful to Narcissa that he could be seeking much more than friendship, but she didn't know how to go about disillusioning her mother. Pushing such thoughts to the back of her mind she listened as Lucius spoke with both of her parents.

"I will see to it that Miss Black comes to no harm and shall remain by her side at all times." The thought of being constantly in Lucius' company was most pleasing to Narcissa. She couldn't help but tighten her grip on his arm.

"See that you do." Cygnus shook his hand whilst Druella continued to bask in the moment.

"Goodnight mother, father." Having bid her parents farewell, Narcissa waited for Lucius to transport them into the city centre. She tried not to tremble as he wrapped an arm around her waist, feeling the heat of his hand through the thin material of her dress. They arrived in a deserted alleyway that led onto the cobbled streets of London. When Lucius kept his hand on the small of her back, Narcissa was glad of the additional support because her legs felt too insubstantial to hold her weight.

"It is your wish to accompany me?" The expression on his face, half obscured in the evening shadows, did not change and so Narcissa had difficulty in ascertaining his true meaning.

"I'm afraid that I don't quite follow." She looked away from him, hoping desperately that Lucius wouldn't think her stupid. _Could it be that he was nervous_? Narcissa banished the thought as soon as it occurred to her. Lucius Malfoy was not the type to get anxious about anything so casual as dinner with a woman. _Was he?_

"I'd imagine that your parents would have been quick to highlight the advantages of associating with me; my finances, my influence and so on, but do you honestly wish to be with me?" Shocked, Narcissa stopped walking and turned to face him. How much should she look into that question- to be _with_ him? Realising that Lucius was still looking down at her intently, Narcissa decided to place her own pride on the line spoke.

"Of course I want to be with you, Lucius. If I didn't then I would have refused and remained at home." He raised both eyebrows incredulously. "Oh, my mother would certainly have been furious but I don't think that my father would have minded especially. So yes, I want to be with you."

Lucius placed a hand around the back of her neck and there was a drawn out moment in which Narcissa thought he might kiss her but it passed, leaving her slightly confused and more than a little disappointed. He caressed her pulse with his thumb before returning it to her waist.

"I see. Now why is it that you wish to be with me?" They continued walking, and Narcissa felt herself redden at his lightly teasing tone his voice adopted. Again, she was clueless about how much depth was behind the question, so she decided to turn the tables.

"You've already asked me a question and so it's _my_ turn. Why do _you_ want to be with _me_?" As they came closer to the heart of London the streets were no longer empty. He laughed then causing a few heads to turn their way as the sound rebounded from the stone walls of the buildings on either side of them.

"For reasons that you have just demonstrated, my dear; your company is unique- never dull, and you are very, very mysterious indeed. The fact that I am to be seen by anyone of consequence with such a beautiful woman is the icing on the cake, so to speak." Being fully aware of her appearance, Narcissa was never usually fazed by being complimented upon it, but Malfoy's words made her feel truly delighted.

"Do you say such things to every woman you meet, Lucius Malfoy?" Although she was joking, there was an aspect of truth in Narcissa's question which he picked up on immediately.

"I most certainly not, unless it happens to be true, but such women are very rare indeed. Now an answer to my original question, if you don't mind- why do you want to be with me?" The question threw her slightly off kilter, but the fact that Lucius had kept his hand on her side gave Narcissa courage.

"I find you pleasing." Narcissa kept her expression suitably aloof, negating the vulnerability the words would have given any other woman.

"_Do_ elaborate, Miss Black." The ghost of a smile appeared again at the corners of Lucius' mouth. She couldn't tell if it was because of her comment or the way people sought his attention as they approached the Victorian architecture of the Fleur de Lis.

"Seek praise and you will receive less than you deserve." Growing bold, Narcissa waved at a young wizard who called her name before allowing Lucius to take her arm as they passed the extensive queue for the restaurant. She laughed to herself as the young man threw his cap into the air. With studied detachment she and Lucius ignored the people who had clearly been waiting for quite some time and passed through the doors unobstructed.

"Lord Malfoy and Miss Black to meet Lord and Lady Nott..." Although Lucius was bored by the process of being led straight to the VIP area, it was still a new experience for Narcissa. Her parents attended house parties, ministry functions and events of cultural value, but they rarely frequented places such as this. There were three layers to the circular, open plan room; a large wooden dance floor in the centre, the semicircle of the main seating area, and on the highest level, overlooking the room, was the more private area reserved for the most important of diners. Between each level was a semicircular black art deco railing that served as more than a mere physical barrier.

The maitre d' led them through the ground level towards a secluded spiral staircase, and as they climbed Narcissa was given a better view of the Fleur de Lis; she saw the jazz band playing on the stage before several pairs of talented dancers, the looks of undisguised awe that followed her as she followed in the footsteps of the most notable members of the magical community, and the priceless works of art decorating the walls. There was a stunning array of paintings- each done in blazing shades of red and mounted on a sedate cream border- that matched the scarlet and ivory decor perfectly: it was bold yet tasteful.

"Everything is to your satisfaction then?" Lucius appeared at her shoulder, his wry smile expanding at her obvious delight. She noticed how healthy his hair looked when illuminated from behind.

"Quite, yes." It was then that Narcissa spotted the Notts drinking champagne together, Perseus well dressed in a pinstripe suit and Alexandra in a golden set of dress robes that offset her olive complexion perfectly. The maitre d' showed them to the table and both Notts stood.

"Perseus and Alexandra Nott, this is Miss Narcissa Black. Miss Black, meet Perseus and Alexandra." As Lucius introduced her, Narcissa smiled warmly returning the respective handshake and kiss on the cheek with aplomb. Lucius pulled out her chair and Narcissa sat, tense yet with the inherent feeling that she belonged.

****

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far- it is very much appreciated. **_**Sinistra Black**_** owes me a fan girl squee ;)**

**OoOoO**

The meal was exquisite and Lucius was pleased by the way in which Narcissa managed to contribute to the conversation in ways that impressed both Perseus and Alexandra Nott. She appeared to be utterly at ease in their company to the extent that it seemed to Lucius that she was enjoying herself, and it surprised him exactly how much that he wished this to be the case. Never had keeping any of his female companions entertained been a priority beyond meeting the requirements of being a good host, and even that had more to do with his reputation than concern on his part, but Lucius found that it mattered beyond reason that Narcissa Black be comfortable.

She tilted back her head, laughing merrily at a backhanded comment that Perseus had made about the speed of a recent marriage that had taken place between a minor statesman and a witch of a questionable background. Lucius listened as Narcissa continued to speak with his mentor, displaying faultless, elegant wit that was clearly doing away with the slightly stilted atmosphere the meal had started with. The candle light had the most astonishing way of making her hair appear to ripple as it flickered. Conscious that he had been openly staring at Narcissa for several seconds, Lucius turned away and looked ahead in time to catch Alexandra's amused smile disappearing behind her glass of wine. Had he missed something of importance? Maintaining a calm exterior, Lucius turned his attention towards Nott.

"We were planning upon having a little luncheon in the gardens in two days time- a completely informal affair, and rather a small crowd- perhaps you would care to join us, Narcissa?" The invitation was delivered in a throwaway fashion, but Perseus knew its significance; he had offered Narcissa a place in the exclusive circle of company that they kept. Lucius managed to conceal his amazement, and so too would have Narcissa but for the way in which her lips parted for a pause that lasted a beat too long for it to be purely consideration.

"Thank you Perseus, that sounds most enjoyable." He noticed that Narcissa was toying with her necklace, the only outward sign of the magnitude of her current feelings. Alexandra and Perseus shared a look.

"I am glad that you accepted; your company will keep Lucius from feeling as though- what _is_ that charming phrase? Ah yes, as though he is a spare wheel." Alexandra tipped back her glass and finished her wine, not acknowledging the cascade of thoughts she had woken in Lucius in which he imagined himself and Narcissa as a unit, a couple. He grew angry at her presumption- what if Narcissa did not find the idea quite as pleasing as he did? The younger woman smiled sedately as though nothing surprising had been said, but Lucius knew instinctively that she had picked up on the underlying meaning to Alexandra's words. "Shall we dance, Perseus?"

"That is an excellent idea." Lord and Lady Nott stood and headed down the spiral staircase, leaving Lucius alone with the object of his thoughts and, although it was not easy to admit to himself, his affections.

"Narcissa..." Lucius felt it was better to ascertain her feelings before any real harm could be done. Yet again he was struck by her remarkable beauty as the diamonds in her ears fell against the hollow of her neck when she turned her head. There was something inherently regal about her posture and expression.

"Yes?" She tilted her head in a gesture of curiosity, eyes focussed on Lucius. He returned her gaze, unsure of how to proceed, and was surprised when Narcissa posed an uncharacteristically shy question of her own. "Lucius, you do wish for me to be present at the picnic, don't you? If not then I'll tell Perseus that I had already made plans, because it really isn't fair that you should be made to play companion to the girl whom nobody really knows yet."

"It is my wish for you to join me." There was a firm quality to his tone that Lucius had not anticipated, and he concealed his eagerness before continuing. "That is to say, it would be most pleasant to have your company. I find you agreeable but.... as for Alexandra's insinuation, it was utterly unfounded and I hope that it shall not colour your view of the... affinity which we share."

As soon as he had spoken the words, Lucius wished that he could retract them. It seemed as though Narcissa was disappointed by his insistence that there was nothing beyond friendship. She bit her lip and turned to watch the dancing couples below, a melancholy set to her mouth.

"Naturally." Business-like, Narcissa nodded in a way that caused her glorious hair to bounce slightly. Her eyes glittered in the candle light. Could it be that she felt the same peculiar yearning, or was that too much to hope for?

"Narcissa, I-" Lucius closed his eyes and decided that formalities would get him nowhere. "There was an element of truth in what Alexandra suggested; I would like very much to escort you to the picnic, and also to the function that the minister will be having next week- formally or informally, the choice is yours."

She stilled completely, and Lucius realised that she had momentarily ceased to breathe. He experienced a sensation of constriction in his chest cavity.

"I accept your offer... formally." Narcissa smiled at him openly, causing him to sigh in relief. Lucius was not used to being denied by women, and not once before meeting Narcissa had he feared it.

"Very well. Although you have told me that their reaction will have little to no impact upon your choices, do you believe that your parents will acquiesce?" He watched with curiosity as she laughed, her white teeth glistening.

"Oh, they certainly shall- there is no doubt about it. My mother is very much in favour of our companionship, and my father is content so long as we, his children, are happy and successful in our ventures." Narcissa turned back to watch the dancing, although he was certain that the skilful performance below was not what caused her to look so delighted.

It appeared that Narcissa was indeed happy, and so Cygnus Black would approve, but what of Druella? Lucius knew that the Black family matriarch was driven by social advancement and also that there was nothing of consequence that happened of which she was not aware. He could not begin to fathom what she would make of his reputation as a philanderer- she may decide that Narcissa was capable of attracting a suitor with a name for chaste behaviour, which the young witch was certainly capable of doing, but the thought made Lucius feel deeply uneasy- or what would happen if Druella chose to reveal this information to her youngest daughter. The more he considered it, the worse his situation seemed. Deciding that considering the problem was not going to rectify it, Lucius decided to distract himself.

"Would you care to dance with me, Narcissa?" Lucius had seen her indifferent to the same offer when made by other wizards, and so it was deeply gratifying when Narcissa responded with quick, bright enthusiasm.

"Certainly." Narcissa stood, smoothed the skirt of her fitted dress, and extended her hand so that Lucius could lead her downstairs. He felt a certain pride as their joined hands were noticed and remarked upon by the other patrons of the restaurant- it was not, after all, ever man who could claim such a liberty with a woman like Narcissa Black.

They paused by the wooden dance floor and waited until there was a point at which they could integrate themselves faultlessly into the midst of the couples. Lucius tried not to appear too joyful as Narcissa selected the more casual position which jazz music allowed for, which meant that she was wonderfully close to him- that is not to say that he succeeded, for the unreserved smile of Lord Malfoy would be gossiped about relentlessly for days to come. Unaware of how much attention he was drawing, Lucius turned, twisted and swayed with Narcissa.

Several songs later, she was pleasantly flushed with exertion, but otherwise unflustered. The music had slowed and Narcissa had just been ensconced in his arms when Lucius felt a tap upon his shoulder. Suppressing a colossal quantity of irritation, Lucius turned with a slight sneer and did not loosen his grasp on Narcissa's waist. Behind him stood Perseus, smiling benignly as though unaware of how much he was vexing his protégé.

"May I cut in?" It was unclear what Perseus wanted, but Lucius trusted him above all other men, and so it was that he placed Narcissa's delicate hand into that of his mentor. She gave Lucius a hesitant smile before allowing Perseus to lead her around the floor. With difficulty, Lucius recalled his manners.

"Would you care to dance, Alexandra?" He also managed not to sound like a petulant child, something that had not required so much effort for many years.

"I shall accept, although your heart clearly wasn't in that offer, Lucius Malfoy!" Chastised, he made to apologise to Alexandra. She was very dear to him and it was unfair for him to be angry with her when the absence of Narcissa was not her fault. To his surprise, Alexandra laughed and all of her stern demeanour dissolved. "Oh, you do amuse me."

"Thank Merlin for small mercies." Lucius gave a wry smile as she swatted his arm during a twirl. He had unconsciously scanned the room for Narcissa, and when he finally saw her he couldn't help but continue to watch as she executed a perfect series of steps that caused her skirt to flare around her shapely legs.

"Lucius please humour an old woman and pretend to find me at least _half_ as interesting as you do Narcissa Black." He looked down into Alexandra's teasing eyes with confusion; surely he couldn't be that obvious? "She really does matter to you, doesn't she?"

They watched as Narcissa gave an impish smile, Perseus' laughter audible over the music. _Oh yes, Narcissa mattered very much. _Lucius was unsure of Alexandra's reception to such news. Her approval was especially important to him.

"Indeed, it would seem that you are correct in your speculation." Lucius gave an awkward cough, thankful that the melodies produced by the band would prevent eavesdropping. He cast a subtle glance in Narcissa's direction and was pleased to see that she was looking directly at him.

"If you could see the way you looked at her, Lucius... It's more than lust, isn't it?" Alexandra spoke in a matter-of-fact voice, for which he was thankful as he examined his feelings for Narcissa Black.

"I believe so." Still uncomfortable with the subject, he spoke stiffly. "I am to accompany her formally to your lunch party- as a... date, if you will- and also to the event at the ministry."

"Ah, I see." Alexandra smiled, dropping him a curtsey as the song finished. "I am most happy for you, Lucius. Take care of her, won't you? I rather like this girl."

**OoOoO**

As soon as she stepped from Lucius' arms, Narcissa felt the loss of his warmth. There was something so fundamentally wonderful about leaning against his solid, muscular torso, hard beneath the plush material of his robes. Still, it was important that she made the best of impressions with Perseus Nott and so she did not let her disappointment show as he guided her around the floor. He was a skilled dancer, and quickly Narcissa found that she didn't mind being paired with him in the slightest.

"Narcissa, I think I can speak candidly with you." Perseus looked questioningly into her eyes and she nodded sharply. "Good. That is good. Tell me, what do you make of Lucius?"

"Lucius?" She echoed the name, slightly confused. Did this mean that Perseus did not think her a suitable partner for him? With uncharacteristic pugnacity, Narcissa channelled Bellatrix and stuck out her chin defiantly. "I- I greatly value his company and believe that he similarly appreciates mine."

"I meant no offence, Narcissa, forgive me." He laughed at the expression on her face so loudly that surrounding people stared, his wife and Lucius included. "Now, what are your intentions?"

"I wish to continue to associate with him." Narcissa spun around in time to the music, hoping that the action would put an end to this line of conversation. She had no such luck.

"In what capacity; as his wife, his friend...?" Their eyes met and Narcissa grasped the insinuation- it was asked without malice, more the sort of mild curiosity reserved for the weather. Still, she bristled.

"I would never consent to any arrangement to which I must lower myself in order to accept, _sir_." Although sorely tempted, Narcissa refrained from digging the point of her stiletto into his foot. His mouth twitched and she knew that Perseus had picked up upon her failure to include the other two alternatives to being Lucius' mistress in her answer. She couldn't imagine marrying anyone, even if he was as lovely as Lucius Malfoy, but Narcissa knew that she wanted more than friendship.

"As I thought, Miss Black, as I thought. Understand that I have no desire to insult you; my interest lies in seeing Lucius... content." He did not apologise and his audacity caused Narcissa to raise both of her eyebrows a fraction in order to convey mild disdain. _If anyone could be disdainful of one of the most powerful men in the country, it was a Black._

"Very well, Perseus." Narcissa used the gracious tone that her mother adopted whenever she wished to be magnanimous following social tension. It was difficult to picture a life in which she did not live under the same roof as Druella and Cygnus, no matter how much Narcissa wanted to have her own life.

The band played a final, wavering note and the tune ended. Perseus bowed deeply and kissed her hand, a surprising gesture that would certainly not go unnoticed. Narcissa was glad that she had selected such a fine diamond to adorn her middle finger, and so her satisfaction was complete as Perseus rose; she had looked ravishing all evening, made a good impression with the Notts, and received not one but two invitations from Lucius. _They would arrive together as a couple for all to see._ The thought made her almost giddy as they returned to their original pairs.

Discreetly, Perseus and Alexandra waltzed away from their younger companions, leaving Narcissa and Lucius to stand and look at one another. Startled by the intensity of his gaze, Narcissa looked down at her shoes for a brief moment before looking back into his deep, grey eyes. He was still watching her intently, a look of appraising consideration gracing his features, and without intending to be coy Narcissa looked downwards once more. Dimly it occurred to her that they ought to be dancing like everybody else around them. It seemed Lucius had a similar thought, as his arms once again wrapped around her in a way that was fast becoming familiar. Obligingly, Narcissa rested her head against his shoulder and they continued to dance until it was announced that the Fleur de Lys was closing for the night.

As she dropped a curtsey to Lucius, Narcissa realised how very tired she was. She struggled not to yawn as they located Perseus and Alexandra through the considerably thinned ranks of previously dancing couples. Silently she thanked Merlin for the privileges accompanying her social standing as a team of staff brought the various accessories that they had left by their table. Lucius waved away the young waiter who was holding out his own coat, instead taking Narcissa's mantle and wrapping it around her shoulders in a way that did leave a couple of wrinkles, but brought her greater happiness than the perfection that would have resulted had she done so herself.

"You have had a pleasant evening, Narcissa?" Alexandra winked at her, linking her arm though Perseus'. She leant against her husband who looked every bit as tired as Narcissa felt.

"Most certainly, thank you." She smiled at both Notts, clenching her teeth together to suppress the growing need to yawn. Lucius inspected the frills of one sleeve in a manner that made her suspect he was troubled by a similar exhaustion.

"Good, good. Then we shall bid you goodnight Narcissa, Lucius." Perseus tipped his bowler hat to them before accompanying his wife towards the fireplace. _She was alone with Lucius._ Narcissa was suddenly invigorated and rather sorry to be leaving Lucius. Still, it was necessary for her to return home and so she stepped towards the fireplace.

"Lucius... it's been.... I... goodnight." Before her courage could desert her, Narcissa stood on her tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss against his cheek. She inhaled his sandalwood scent and marvelled over the texture of his skin against her lips before turning. A hand wrapped around her wrist and Narcissa wondered if she had presumed too great a familiarity with Lucius. _What if he hadn't liked her kissing him, even if it was on the cheek? _

"I shall escort you home, Narcissa." She was hard pressed to do so, but Narcissa managed to remain outwardly calm at the offer. Accepting Lucius' arm, she walked out into the street. At first she had expected them to simply apparate to her home, but as they walked along the cobbled streets Lucius gave no suggestion that they should do so, and she would rather remain in his company than shorten her journey. The stars lights cast a faint glow over the pavement, but the night was cold against Narcissa's exposed flesh. She shivered, determined to persevere and remain with Lucius. Despite her attempt to be subtle, Lucius sensed the motion and stopped, placing his cane upon the stone palisade of the bridge. His eyes widened almost comically in shock.

"Forgive me, Narcissa. Please do accept my jacket." Without waiting for a response, he shrugged off the garment and wrapped it around her shoulders, buttoning up the front from top to bottom with speed that made him slightly clumsy. Narcissa tried not to tense as she felt his hands through the rich, silken lining of the coat, and when Lucius finally straightened, she felt the greatest temptation to kiss him, to run her hands over the smooth material of his waistcoat and feel the shape of him beneath it.

Smoothing the coat into place, Lucius' hands came to rest upon her waist. He lifted one to caress the side of her face, stroking Narcissa's neck in a way that caused her to sigh. For a couple of moments Lucius looked at her as though looking for assent before kissing her. It was a tentative embrace at first, but Narcissa pulled him closer and he understood that the action was an invitation to continue. Lucius slid his tongue between her parted lips and pressed Narcissa against the wall of the bridge, and she was thankful for the additional support.

Finally, the embrace ended and Lucius rested his forehead against hers. They were both breathing rapidly. Narcissa felt more alive than ever before, her blood travelling with the speed of the river beneath their feet. She reached up and brushed a strand of Lucius' hair that had come loose, and was pleased to find that it was as soft as she had imagined. He pressed a series of firm, searing kisses against her mouth, causing Narcissa to feel as though her world was suddenly in possession of broader horizons than she had ever imagined. He wanted her. Lucius Malfoy was kissing her as though there was no tomorrow.

"Oh Narcissa..." His breath was hot against her ear, and she shivered for completely different reasons as he kissed a wet trail across her neck. Narcissa wanted nothing more than to respond in kind to his attentions, but she was unsure of how to proceed. Lucius seemed so certain of what he was doing, and she wanted him to feel exactly the same spark that she did. She pressed herself against him and hoped that Lucius would understand what it was that she was trying to tell him. Instinctively she knew, as he wrapped both arms around her, that Lucius did. "Narcissa..."

"That was... incredible." Narcissa blushed as he looked down at her, but Lucius manoeuvred a hand underneath her chin to prevent her from looking elsewhere.

"Yes it was." His voice was soothingly hushed yet serious. Mysterious thoughts passed behind his darkened eyes, causing Narcissa to wish that she understood Lucius better.

She wished that her own understanding of men was quite as sharp as that of Bellatrix. Or even Andromeda. Narcissa felt forlorn at the thought of her wayward older sister- one day Andromeda had been there for her- the easiest of the Black women to ask for advice because she did not turn things into a game like Bellatrix, or cause embarrassment like Druella often would- and the next she was gone without warning, leaving Narcissa a paltry note in her stead.

"Narcissa, what's wrong?" He looked worried then, but Narcissa knew better than to highlight the only serious blight on the history of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black to a potential suitor. She managed to stop any tears from spilling, but still they burned her eyes.

"Nothing." Her voice was flat- too flat, even to her own ears.

"Did I alarm you?" Lucius looked horrified, moving to comfort her before stepping backwards, hands raised in a peaceful gesture.

"No, no you mustn't think that." Narcissa moved after him immediately, returning to her position against his front. Still, Lucius did not hold her.

"A shadowy street deserted in the early hours of the morning is neither the time nor the place for any honourable wizard to show such... ardour for a young woman, but I swear to you that I meant no harm." She nodded in understanding, too upset to speak coherently. If she did not think of the gap in her life that Andromeda had, until recently, occupied then Narcissa had no trouble coping with the loss; she simply replaced the identity of the sister she had lost with that of a woman named Blood Traitor. But at the strangest of times a thought of Andromeda braiding her hair or keeping her entertained at the shops would spring to mind, and the stranger called Blood Traitor was forgotten.

"I liked it very much." Hating herself for feeling so childish, Narcissa sniffed and concentrated on remaining calm and collected.

"Then what is troubling you? If it is within my power to assist you, then I shall do so by any means necessary." She knew by the conviction in his eyes that Lucius meant every word. _But what if he loses interest in me? _Her own internal musings were met with the thought of what Bellatrix would say; then he isn't worth it- you're a _Black_.

"I recalled a time when my sister spoke to me of finding that kind of fire in a kiss. I had not thought it possible, and I thought that she would be pleased to know that she was indeed correct." Lucius laughed aloud, clearly amused by her evaluation of his prowess.

"Ah, Bellatrix Lestrange was always fiery by nature. When I was in my seventh year and she in her first, she hexed two fifth year boys in Gryffindor for making some remark or other... we talked of it for months, and Bellatrix became something of a legend." Narcissa remained silent and after a moment Lucius recalled what Perseus had spoken of. "You refer to your other sister, I think?"

His tone suggested that Lucius was not offended at the thought of Andromeda, as many others of their class would be, but Narcissa knew better than to think that had any bearing upon the line of his thoughts.

"Tell me." Tenderly, Lucius kissed her in a way that set Narcissa at ease. "You can depend upon my discretion."

"I know that what she did was wrong, but sometimes I catch myself missing her. Andromeda could have done _anything_ with her life, and she could have had _anyone_- why a filthy _mudblood_?" Narcissa was quiet again, relaxed as Lucius stroked her back.

"It was before my time, but a cousin of Abraxas, my father, a boy with whom he was inseparable during childhood, ran away and married a mudblood. It was never publicised, yet he regretted his loss deeply, and I'm sure that you will understand my father's pain better than I ever did." Lucius allowed his words to sink in and continued to hold her in his arms. By telling her this story, Narcissa knew that Lucius had shown considerable faith in her and was heartened.

"Mother was inconsolable at first. She was always angry, but at times I could see how sad she was." They remained twined around one another for several more seconds until a dreadful thought occurred to Narcissa.

"Lucius, what's the time?" The Fleur de Lys closed at three in the morning, and there was no telling how long they had spent on the bridge.

"High time for me to get you home- apparating would probably be best." They shared a lingering kiss, unwilling to let go just yet.

"Mother will think of this as a _fabulous _development, but I don't know what she'll make of me having been out so late, and with a man of all things!" Although Druella was capable of being very strict indeed, Narcissa couldn't help but laugh in delight.

"I shall speak to your parents if they are displeased; after all, the delay was my fault." A sparkle in his eyes showed that Lucius too was remorseless. _He wanted her_. With a crack, they were outside of Narcissa's home. Clinging to Lucius' hand, she raced up the stairs and tapped her wand against the door to allow them passage through the wards. She turned and kissed him once more before opening the door.

"Goodnight, Narcissa." Lucius caressed the side of her face with genuine warmth in his eyes.

"Sweet dreams." Astonished by her own daring, Narcissa slipped into the hallway before she could ruin the flirtation with any ambiguous pleasantry. She leant against the door and examined the familiar foyer of Grimmauld Place, touching her swollen lips and recalling the glorious hunger with which Lucius Malfoy had descended upon them.

**OoOoO**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. Respective of your preferences, Lucius or Narcissa condescends to look in your general direction for a fraction of a second.**

**OoOoO**

Snuggling into the soft feather duvet of her bed, Narcissa Black found that her new state of wakefulness was no less pleasing to her than the dreams that she had just roused from. She looked up at the gossamer canopy hanging over her bad and sighed deeply; last night, mere hours ago, Lucius Malfoy had _kissed_ her. Narcissa curled her toes in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of the sheets against her bare feet. _What was Lucius doing now?_ It seemed likely that he too would still be in bed, and Narcissa hoped that he was thinking, as she was, of what had transpired between them. _Did she flit through his every thought as he did hers?_ She touched her lips with a disbelieving hand- it was simply _too wonderful_ that she had kissed him.

A knock sounded on her door and Narcissa sat, rearranging herself expertly so that her hair was less ruffled, her mouth without blemish, and the sheets arranged around her most becomingly.

"Narcissa, may I come in?" From the other side of the door, Druella's voice commanded authority.

"Yes mother." Eager to tell of her success, Narcissa flicked her wand so that the curtains surrounding her bed were pulled back into place just as Druella came to sit on the side of her bed. It was mildly surprising to see her mother fully dressed, but then Narcissa saw that it was almost midday.

"Well? How did you enjoy last night?" Druella took her daughter's hand, her magnetic dark eyes encouraging Narcissa to share every detail, just as Bellatrix's so often did. The thought made her smile.

"I found Lucius to be a most diverting companion, and I believe that he thought the same of me, as..." Aware of the rapt curiosity on her mother's face, Narcissa brushed an imaginary wrinkle from the comforter before continuing. "Tomorrow morning I am to attend Lord and Lady Nott's luncheon, and also the minister's ball with him."

"I see, and will you officially be..." Outwardly Druella remained calm, but she knew exactly how excited her mother was- almost a fraction of what Narcissa herself now felt.

"Yes!" In a rare display of affection, Druella wrapped her arms around her youngest child.

"I'm happy for you, Narcissa. I think that Lord Malfoy will make you very happy indeed, and a more handsome couple couldn't be found in a fairy tale. Oh, the wedding pictures will be glorious, and when the time comes-" Quite consumed by her dreams, Druella stood and paced the wooden floor, animated in a way that only such a triumph for the Black family could ever make her.

"Mother, you're getting ahead of yourself. I've been out with him three times." Narcissa summoned her Japanese dressing gown and slipped out of her bed, tying the sash with difficulty because of her mother's outrageous words and the shock they had given her. "And now I need to find a new dress for tomorrow."

"And accessories too?" The words lacked the hint of sarcasm that prior mentions of new clothing had often evoked. "I think that would be most wise."

Druella left the room, leaving Narcissa to wash and dress in preparation for an afternoon's worth of shopping. Narcissa selected a pastel pink set of robes to cover a matching dress and readied herself in record time, fixing her hair in an elegant chignon and brushing her fingers across the rich sheaf of parchment bearing Lucius Malfoy's signature as she passed the vanity on her way to the fireplace. Scooping a fistful of powder from the oriental box sat on the mantle, Narcissa dropped it into the flames.

"Katherine Rosier!" As the flames turned green, Narcissa checked that her necklace sat straight in the mirror above the fireplace- it did, and so she turned her attention towards the pretty young woman smiling at her through the fire. As first cousins they had spent a great deal of their childhoods together, been dorm mates in Slytherin throughout their Hogwarts, made their debut together, and were now inseparable as a result.

"Cissy! Have you _seen_ the Daily Prophet this morning?!" With a spectacular bounce of her chestnut curls- they had often practiced this particular manoeuvre together, and so Narcissa knew that her cousin was fully aware of the visual impact of the action- Katherine turned to her dresser and retrieved the paper. She rolled it up and threw it through the fire into Narcissa's outstretched hand. "Turn to page four."

With little interest, Narcissa flicked to the social commentary section of the broadsheet newspaper; if there was any news worth knowing, it had completed a circuit of the Black household before it had reached any printing press. She gasped in surprise as she saw herself and Lucius outside of the Fleur de Lys. _Lord Malfoy Finds A Flower_. His arm rested comfortably around his face, and they appeared to be engaged in a light hearted conversation. Every so often they would look away from one another to wave at the camera. Laughing joyously, Narcissa scanned the brief article.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Lord Malfoy?" As she spoke, Katherine's pout turned into a look of girlish excitement. If her personality was not so buoyantly, then Narcissa doubted that her cousin would have had quite the same level of success in society. Her youthful quality made Katherine's freckles terribly sweet, and although she was plain, Katherine was always in motion.

"It is a... recent development, and I believed that you were busy enough with young Mr Greengrass." She smirked as a dreamy expression softened Katherine's features.

"Oh, Samuel really is so lovely." She wrapped her arms around herself, swaying slightly. "I adore him."

"I'm glad, Kat. I'd very much like for you to tell me all about him, and I thought that we could go into town together so that we can catch up." There was nobody better to go shopping with.

"And you want some new clothes." Plucking at the skirts of her yellow dress, Katherine twirled and allowed Narcissa to admire what appeared to be very fine cloth indeed. There was an ornate bow decorating the back. "Look at what Samuel bought me! Soon you'll be swimming in gifts, and you'll never need to drag me out to look at dress after dress after dress again."

"I'm only looking for one dress today, Kat." Already Narcissa had an idea of what it was that she wanted. Katherine looked at her sceptically until she amended the statement. "Well, a couple of dresses."

They laughed together, and Narcissa searched the room for her sketch pad. She summoned a quill and ink before sinking into the plush armchair.

"I'll just tell mother that I'm going out- you start drawing and I'll be over by the time you're finished." With a dramatically blown kiss, Katherine ended the floo connection and left Narcissa to her sketching. Quickly the dress took shape. This method, Narcissa found, was far more effective than assuming that the dressmakers shared her vision. She looked down at the newspaper, balanced with deliberate carelessness on the armrest, and sighed. _Lucius was sure to find this outfit pleasing_.

Impulsively, Narcissa trailed her wand around the edges of the article and accompanying picture so that they were cut neatly from the page. Before Narcissa could question herself, she walked to her vanity, opened the uppermost drawer, lifted out the false panel and dropped in the piece of paper. She folded the letter and put it with the article beside the two photographs of Andromeda she had given sanctuary from her mother's wrath, the clipping that reported her debut, a pressed flower and a tiny string of pearls that had been her first proper necklace. If anything, Lucius was worth remembering. No sooner had she slid the drawer back into place than her mother knocked once more upon the door.

"You have a guest, Narcissa; it's Katherine." There was a fondness in her voice- normally Druella did not approve of silliness, but for her niece she made an exception. Everybody liked Katherine. Eager to see her, Narcissa lifted her handbag and her sketchbook before speeding down the stairs. Katherine was in the foyer chatting happily to Cygnus, who stepped backwards with a bemused smile as the young women embraced.

"Next time we definitely shouldn't leave it so long to see one another." Emphatically, Katherine shook her head, causing the precariously balanced riding hat she had donned to fall askew. Cygnus coughed suspiciously as he disappeared around the corner. Feigning impatience, Narcissa plucked out every last hairpin and deftly set about recreating the style.

"I don't know how it is that you'd manage without me." Katherine giggled in response.

"Do you really need to redo _all_ of it, Cissy?" She squealed as Narcissa poked her side.

"Yes. Accept nothing less than perfection." Surveying her handiwork with concealed pride, Narcissa noted that the parting sat much better for her intervention, and Katherine's fringe sat much more nicely around her face.

"We can't all be perfect like you are." Through the teasing, Narcissa detected a wistful note that made her frown slightly.

"I'm far from perfect, Kitty. I'm simply more devoted than most to concealing my flaws." Drawing another giggle from Katherine, Narcissa led her cousin from the house and onto the street, where a carriage was waiting. Once they were comfortably seated, the thestrals began to pull them through the streets of London.

"Shall we go for lunch first?" Not having eaten all day, Narcissa nodded in agreement. Katherine smiled broadly.

"Tell me about your Samuel Greengrass, then." Katherine was never quiet, but as she spoke Narcissa saw a new kind of zeal to her words. The topic of Samuel Greengrass lasted them well into their lunch, during which time Narcissa learned that since graduation- he had been in the year above them- he had gone on to get a job at the Department of International Magical Cooperation, that his eyes were a 'stunning' shade of blue, he was terribly kind, and liked to play quidditch.

"He sounds wonderful, Kat, and I'd like to meet him soon." Narcissa continued to eat her Caesar salad until she realised that she was being watched expectantly. "Yes?"

"_Lord Malfoy_- I'm yet to hear about him." Biting into a morsel of salmon with relish, Katherine winked mischievously.

"Well, he has... contacts at the ministry, and has been running his family estate since May-" Narcissa paused for a moment to draw breath.

"And have you been to his manor yet?" Katherine's eyes widened. "What's it like? Are the ceilings _really_ frescoed with mythological figures?"

"No Kat, I haven't yet been invited to visit his home yet, so I wouldn't know about the ceilings. If I am given an opportunity to make the discovery for myself then I shall tell you." Despite herself, Narcissa was amused by Katherine's open curiosity.

"Oh. Do keep going." Sheepishly, Katherine continued to eat.

"Well, Lucius himself is most pleasant company. I find him clever, attractive- an excellent dancer, too." It was with more difficulty than normal that Narcissa remained still, refusing to allow herself to imitate her cousin's unrestrained energetic ways. The very thought of Lucius made her to smile.

"So he doesn't need the cane as a walking aid?" At this, Narcissa had to laugh.

"Merlin, no; he's only thirty six." Finished with her meal, Narcissa set her cutlery down, oblivious to Katherine's wide eyes.

"That's so... old." Katherine had the decency to flush as she raised an eyebrow. "Well, not really that old, but he's twice your age Cissy. Doesn't that bother you?"

"I'd never thought of it that way before." Narcissa gave an elegant shrug of her shoulders. "No, I don't suppose that it does. You see, Kitty, he is _gorgeous_."

"Yes, he is rather dashing." They laughed together is the waiter came to collect their plates.

"Oh, you have no idea. I nearly melted when he kissed me." Calmly, Narcissa sipped at her water. Across the table, Katherine was all but jumping up and down.

"He kissed you?! When?" An elderly couple at a nearby table whose faced Narcissa recognised looked on, scandalised.

"Kat, be quiet!" Narcissa squeezed her cousin's hand, lowering her own voice to a whisper. "It was last night, and we kissed more than once."

"That's lovely." Katherine whispered theatrically, causing Narcissa to roll her eyes.

"It certainly was, and what's more I'm attending a small luncheon at the Nott's tomorrow." Narcissa dabbed at her mouth with her napkin and stood. She turned towards the waited and bestowed upon him her most dazzling smile. "Have the food billed to my Gingott's vault- you know who I am, yes?"

The young man could only nod in response, overwhelmed by her presence as Narcissa swept past him. Katherine followed, and they returned to the London streets, taking the familiar route to their favourite shops.

"The Notts- do you mean Lord and Lady Nott?" Katherine couldn't disguise her awe, and Narcissa wondered that someone could grow up in their world without learning the art of duplicity. It was very refreshing, and she understood why nobody had ever intervened.

"Mm, with Lucius. So I need a new outfit for that and the minister's party this weekend." Narcissa inclined her head to a friend of her mother's as they crossed the street and made a beeline for their favourite tailor shop.

"You'll be able to meet Samuel then, because we'll both be there too." Katherine slipped her arm through Narcissa's and made a delighted little squeal. Stepping into the familiar surroundings of the shop, both women examined the bolts of fabric on display. There were several racks of material standing in the spacious room, with mannequins sampling the latest fashions on display in the alcoves.

"Miss Black, Miss Rosier, how may I be of assistance to you, ladies?" A wiry old wizard appeared by Narcissa's side, impeccably dressed in a smart black waistcoat, his grey hair neatly combed. Around his shoulders was a measuring tape, and on his face a reserved smile.

"Well, I'm attending a picnic tomorrow and I'm in need of a gown suitable for the occasion; something simple and in white." Narcissa stroked a striking coral material. "I'll take a dress and cloak in this one too."

"You have an idea in mind, I trust?" He lifted a pair of spectacles from his pocket and stretched out his hand in anticipation for Narcissa's book.

"Of course I do, Geoffrey. I couldn't begin to disappoint you now." They shared a smile.

"It is always a pleasure to serve you personally, Miss Black. Your creativity is found in blessed few of my patrons." He accepted the book and clucked approvingly at the sketch it was open at. "Very nice; it's deceptively simple, and nobody will look from you for long, I'd wager." She knew from the sparkle in his eyes that Geoffrey had heard about her association with Lucius.

"And if you look at the design on the page before, you'll see an idea I've had for the coral. It's lovely and summery, but I don't think it's what I'll require for the ball." Narcissa pursed her lips in concentration, considering what colour would be the most suitable for the minister's dinner.

"Ah, well I do have an idea about what would fit the occasion. These are just in this morning, and I was keeping them to show you first; it would be criminal to let something like this go to waste on anything less than worthy of making it into the best of the season." As he spoke, Geoffrey rounded the counter and disappeared from view as he collected an armful of materials from the cabinet beneath the counter. There was a rustle of silks as he set the cloth on the table, and Narcissa's hands instantly itched to feel the turquoise taffeta. When she lifted it, the fabric shimmered a glorious purple as it caught the light.

"This is exquisite." It was like liquid to touch, and Narcissa knew that the feel of her underneath the rich fabric would drive Lucius to distraction as they danced. The thought made her smile.

"Oh, you need to take that once, Cissy." Katherine clapped her hands together.

"Very well, I'll commission you for this, Geoffrey. Our usual agreement still stands, I trust?" Shortly after her debut, the shrewd old wizard had agreed to hold back any new prints similar to those which Narcissa purchased until after she had worn them, sensing that his sales would increase as others sought to imitate her style.

"Certainly, yes. Miss Rookwood, might I suggest the champagne coloured velvet for you?" He gestured for an assistant to bring the material forward. Katherine nodded approvingly before looking to Narcissa.

"What do you think, Cissy?" There was definitely potential, and the shade would go perfectly with Katherine's complexion.

"A black sash with the dress, and perhaps some leaves of the same material across the front? No sleeves, I think. Yes."

"Very good. Claudia will see to it immediately." The assistant led Katherine to a small stand surrounded by mirrors. Geoffrey turned his attention back to Narcissa.

"Now, what do you have in mind for yourself?" He watched as she flicked forward three pages in her book.

"It's daring." Geoffrey scrutinised her picture, his mouth pursed as he considered. His judgement was always exactly right, and so Narcissa waited for him to pass comment.

"Yes, Miss Black, but I think you are exactly the witch to do it." He nodded slowly. "Yes, it should be magnificent. Now, allow me to show you the whites that we have in stock."

**OoOoO**

"Did Miss Black return home safely?" Perseus spoke in a roundabout way, although Lucius instantly understood his meaning. The two men sat in the parlour, their work concluded for the day. Alexandra sat playing patience with a pack of cards and, he knew, listening to every word.

"Indeed she did." The way Perseus looked at him made Lucius more than a little uncomfortable, but there could be no doubt cast upon Narcissa's character.

"As I had expected; she is a sharp young woman, and well aware of her own worth, it seems." His attention returned to the evening edition of the _Daily Prophet_. Lucius' thoughts flitted towards the picture that had been published of them this morning, and he wondered what Narcissa would make of it. It was then that he grew suspicious.

"What did you say to her last night, Perseus?" He looked to Alexandra, who began shuffling in earnest. Finally, his mentor lowered the newspaper.

"I merely enquired about the nature of her interest in you." Lucius closed his eyes and counted to ten in every language he was versed in. "If you are looking for a more... honourable form of female companionship, I would know the type of witch it is that you are pursuing."

Touched, Lucius opened his eyes in time to see his mentor continue reading. It was strange to think of anyone being protective of him, a man in his thirties, but no less appreciated.

"Ah... did Narcissa understand this?" Instantly worried that this line of questioning could have alienated Narcissa, he wondered how to make amends without her finding out that he had learned of the conversation.

"Perfectly, yes, although she was a tad cross with me in the beginning. At times there is a striking resemblance between that girl and Druella Black; I wouldn't recommend making her angry, my boy." Perseus lit a cigar and inhaled, giving a luxuriant sigh as the smoke reached his lungs.

"I hadn't planned on it." Lucius continued reading from the novel sat on his lap until a voice called from the fireplace, as though summoned by his thoughts.

"Lucius Malfoy?" He turned to see both Druella and Cygnus Black in the fireplace, the latter seated in the chair Narcissa had occupied when he had come to fetch her the precious evening. With a jolt, he wondered why they were calling upon him without their daughter, arguably the strongest connection between them.

"Good afternoon. Is- is Narcissa well?" He coughed, seeing Perseus and Alexandra filing from the room out of the corner of his eye. Cygnus shared a pointed look with his wife.

"Indeed, she is." The quiet consideration in Cygnus' voice made Lucius realise that Narcissa shared her father's introspect as well as his style of speaking.

"Good... please, come through." He stood as the couple stepped onto the hearth, shaking hands with them both before offering them chairs. When these formalities had taken place, Lucius signalled that they should speak.

"We are aware that you are pursuing a relationship with Narcissa." Cygnus paused briefly, casting his gaze at the ceiling. Lucius too looked up, watching as the king of the gods worked a bolt of lightning into existence. "Ah, Zeus... It is widely known that he possessed a fondness for bedding women."

"That is true, yes." Guardedly, Lucius watched the older man and attempted to decipher his true feelings- it was evident that they knew of his past indiscretions- but it was Druella who spoke next.

"Have you told my daughter, Malfoy?" There was something almost predatory in the way that Druella regarded him. _Merlin, what if they had told Narcissa?_ She wasn't here, and Lucius had reason to believe that she would otherwise have wished to join her parents by paying him a visit. Despite the overwhelming sense of cold, Lucius felt himself begin to sweat.

"I have not." He swallowed. Ever since Narcissa had done him the honour of accepting his invitation, Lucius had thought of little but how it would feel to have her by his side once more. The idea of going without having her conversation, the delicate arch of her neck to look upon, and the feeling of her pliant body underneath his hands as they danced was far from pleasant.

"And yet you have expressed an interest in her..." Druella gave a look of mock incredulity, her dark eyes giving nothing away.

"I haven't the inclination to continue in such a way. I- I cannot imagine a witch that is her equal." He barely understood what it was that he felt for Narcissa, and yet Lucius felt a burning need to convey the intensity of his newfound affection for her. As tempting as it was to rise and begin pacing, Lucius remained still under the penetrating gaze of Cygnus and the aloof way in which Druella's eyes seemed to do their best to ignite his flesh.

"Do you intend to humiliate her by flaunting your mistresses? My daughter isn't without her pride, and rightly so with her breeding- do you really think that she would accept a known womanizer for a husband?" For a moment Lucius envisioned Bellatrix Lestrange sitting across from him; she was like her mother both in colouring and volatile disposition. _Druella expected him to have subtle affairs_. Lucius felt his mouth go dry. He knew that if he was to keep Narcissa then he would have to tread very carefully indeed.

"No, I wish to treat Narcissa with the utmost care and respect, regardless of how great or small her role in my life is. I wish for her to grow accustomed to this level of devotion and come to see me as consistent before sharing with her my... errors, whatever they may be." Lucius had to fight to prevent his hands from twitching in discomfort, instead keeping his fingers spread across the armrests of his chair.

"So long as it doesn't continue, I won't speak a word of this to her. In time she could easily ensnare a wizard with your wealth and power, but as you are aware, there are none with better credentials for a son in law, and Narcissa seems to be fond of you, so I am willing to allow things to continue as they have done." Without warmth, Druella smiled at him as Lucius considered her words. He had expected to be warned from contacting Narcissa again, and yet her mother was willing to mislead her so that she could make a successful match with him. He needed a drink; it was too much to comprehend.

"I refuse to be complicit in this. Druella, we are discussing our _daughter _and I will not see her heart broken. If you care for at all, Lord Malfoy, then you will tell her the whole truth." Cygnus spoke quietly, yet his voice carried a gravity that hinted at his strength and the willpower that had allowed him to advance so far through the ranks of the ministry of magic. It was undeniable that Cygnus was right- he _should _tell Narcissa, but _could _he bear to do it and risk losing her? As Druella had stated, her daughter was very much capable of finding another man.

"Cygnus, really-" If there was impatience in Druella's words, then it paled in comparison to Cygnus'.

"No. I let you have the last say in a great many things, but my word is final in this instance. Malfoy, I'll have your oath that never during any romantic involvement with my daughter; courtship, engagement, marriage, you will commit no infidelities against her." Cygnus stood and Lucius did the same. Refusal was a certain end to his time with Narcissa, and Lucius didn't have to consider the answer twice.

"I do so swear." They shook hands, and the Black patriarch looked to Lucius as though taking his measure. Druella stood and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Good afternoon, Lord Malfoy." The couple headed back towards the fireplace, and Lucius wondered what he should do next.

**OoOoO**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to Cassiopeia56. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far.**

**OoOoO**

Narcissa lifted the plush material to her nose and drank in the scent of Lucius Malfoy. She stood in her dressing room so as to avoid the scornful stare of her sister, inhaling the sandalwood perfume emanating from his cloak. He had not requested its return and she did not wish to insult him by suggesting that he could not easily afford another of similar value, and so Narcissa had placed it discreetly in the back of her closet.

"Have you changed yet?" Bellatrix sounded completely bored, and had not moved since her arrival over an hour ago, when she had flopped unceremoniously onto Narcissa's bed. From this position she could examine her younger sister without having to move a great deal.

"Almost- I'm just fixing the sash." Taking one last deep breath, Narcissa hung the cloak behind one of her evening dresses before returning to her bedroom.

"Let's have a look, then." It was with immense satisfaction that she watched Bellatrix's interest make the quick transition from feigned to genuine as her outfit was examined.

It seemed that Geoffrey Partridge had outdone himself in bringing her creation to life. Instead of following the style of ornately patterned, sumptuously coloured dresses for a private party, she had opted for a white, cotton summer dress that would contrast completely with every other woman's outfit whilst fitting in perfectly with the outdoor surroundings. The simple cut of it showed her neat figure, and the wafer thin gossamer outer layer of the skirt would look magnificent in the breeze.

"You look beautiful, Cissy." Bellatrix rose from the bed and wrapped her arms around her sister in a rare display of affection. They stood before the mirror, one dark, one light, taking in the similarities and differences in their appearance. "Do you really like him?"

"I do, yes." Narcissa had brushed her hair and left it down so that it cascaded down her back in a golden wave. She put simple pearl studs through her ears and decided upon a pearl choker to match. "Do you have something against Lord Malfoy?"

"No." The slight frown- Druella's frown, reserved for when she had something to say but refused to speak plainly- creased Bellatrix's otherwise unblemished brow. Ordinarily Narcissa would have attempted to wheedle the information from her older sister, but Lucius would be here in less than fifteen minutes and she had to be downstairs to greet him, so there was no time to spare upon Bella's stubbornness.

"He mentioned you." Narcissa saw her sister raise an eyebrow in the mirror. "He spoke of your altercation with those Gryffindors."

"Oh, I doubt he thought of anything but you- you really are _lovely_, Narcissa. Sometimes I still expect to see you, a cutesy little baby, following me around everywhere I go." Bellatrix pouted, imitating the child she had once been.

"You're still my brave big sister." Narcissa didn't add how often she still wished for her sister's advice as she picked up her ornamental parasol, checking for the final time that each of its white panels were without blemish.

"Maybe I am, now let's go downstairs." Linking their arms as they had so often done as children, the sisters descended the stairs. Narcissa knew that they were a striking pair, one as fair as the other was dark, and both extremely beautiful. So, it seemed, did Lord Malfoy, who was waiting in the hallway with his hands folded behind his back. As he kissed her hand Narcissa's heart raced, its pace remaining rapid as their eyes met, and the memory of their last meeting passed between them like an electric current.

"Good morning Miss Black, Mrs Lestrange." It was with reluctance, she noticed, that Lucius turned away from her to greet Bellatrix. For a moment Narcissa thought that there was a steely look in his eyes, but it passed before she had time to be certain.

"Malfoy." Bellatrix did not accept the proffered hand, regarding it with boredom and a hint of contempt. Had she been anyone else, Narcissa would have openly balked at such an obvious snub to her companion- _what was Bella playing at_? However, she was Narcissa Black, Druella's daughter, and so had the presence of mind to set about diffusing the situation immediately. She took his hand between both of her own, stepping closer to Lucius so that a shaft of light from the window would cause her to appear absolutely radiant; hopefully this would distract him. Sure enough, the look of what could only be described as irritation softened considerably as his eyes took in Narcissa's appearance.

"Did you see the article that was written about us in the _Daily Prophet_ yesterday?" Adding her customary disinterest was almost impossible due to the air of giddy breathlessness that suddenly worked its way into her voice. Since she had read the piece, Narcissa had longed to know Lucius' opinion. Lucius was in the paper more often than not, and so it seemed logical that his delight would be considerably less intense than hers was, but still Narcissa wished to witness a little enthusiasm from him.

"Indeed I did." There was an underlying tenderness in his tone that made Narcissa want to lean against him an experience the feeling of safety Lucius provided her with again. "It was a chronicle of a most pleasing night, I think."

Bellatrix snorted. The moment was lost.

"As your nights go, _Lord_ Malfoy," There was a mocking emphasis placed upon his title that caused Narcissa to panic. Why was Bellatrix being so unreasonable? Lucius was indecipherable, the closeness between them gone as his grey eyes appeared to turn to stone. "I'd imagine that your time with my sister was comparatively less _pleasurable _than most. I'll see you later, Cissy." Bellatrix addressed her carelessly and turned, beginning to climb the stairs without so much as looking back at their guest.

"You most certainly will, Bellatrix." There was an edge to Narcissa's voice that caused her older sister to pause and, she knew with furious certainty, smirk. "Forgive Bellatrix- I don't believe that she is feeling especially well today."

"Yes... certainly I shall." Despite his gallant response, a degree of coldness remained in Lucius' exterior. Even as they bade farewell to Cygnus and Druella, she could sense that his flawless manners were lacking in conviction. _What if his interest in her was now ebbing as quickly as it had arrived?_ Narcissa's blood ran cold even as she stepped into the sun.

"So, aside from Perseus and Alexandra, who will be attending?" Keeping her tone light, Narcissa concentrated on keeping her voice from wavering. _There was no need to cry_. She placed her hand on the crook of Lucius' arm, waiting for him to apparate. He didn't, seeming not to notice the small contact. As the seconds passed, Narcissa got the sense that he was looking right through her. "Lucius, are you alright?"

He blinked in surprise, and slowly the warmth returned to his deep grey eyes. _It would be expedient to keep Bellatrix from him at all costs_- Narcissa had no wish to lose the indescribable feelings that his presence caused.

"Yes, I'm quite well. I'm sorry... my thoughts carried me away. You really are enchanting in that dress; on anyone else it would be quaint, but you look simply _ravishing_." Never before had that word caused Narcissa to blush, but the way in which Lucius all but growled it sent shivers down her spine. He wrapped an arm around her waist and looked down at her pensively, the playfulness of a moment ago gone. She knew that he was going to say something quite serious. "Narcissa, I-"

"Lord Malfoy. Lucius, since I have met you I feel..." Narcissa faltered, realising how foolish she must sound to his ears. A gentle hand stroked the side of her face, and she couldn't help but lean into his touch. "I feel something more than friendship for you."

Lucius closed his eyes and stood perfectly still, leaving Narcissa unsure of what to do next. _How could anyone of her stature have behaved so ridiculously?_ The heat of the sunshine and the fresh air brought her no pleasure as his eyes opened to reveal a look of such anguish that Narcissa wanted to be sick.

"I'm sorry Lucius- I have to go." He didn't allow her to wriggle free of his grasp, instead pulling her against him and kissing her. As she wrapped her arms around the shoulders of Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa didn't think about the ideal mixture of scandal and glory that would arise from sharing such an embrace in the open, nor the way in which the sunlight would cause her hair to glow, only how right being with him felt.

"Oh Merlin, you're lovely." Lucius sighed, his breath tickling her ear. "And I care for you too, Narcissa. You're all that I've thought of since I first caught sight of you. You're a vision to behold, but never had I expected such wit, such cleverness or even how sweet you are."

"Then why so sad?" Disregarding propriety completely, Narcissa stood on her tiptoes and pressed her mouth against his. Whatever nervousness she had felt at instigating the kiss was instantly negated by the enthusiasm with which Lucius responded.

"Because I wish that I had known you all my life." Lucius kissed her forehead and they walked along the street together at a relaxed pace.

"Oh. Does it- does it bother you that I'm so young?" The possibility hadn't occurred to Narcissa, as it wasn't uncommon for a witch to have an older husband, especially not in their tier of society.. Alexandra Nott was in her late forties, and Perseus was over sixty.

"No. Does it bother you that I'm so old?" Lucius wore a teasing smile that made her long to kiss him again.

"No, because you aren't, and I hadn't thought of it until..." She paused, unsure how Lucius would feel about her having told Kat about what was growing between them.

"Until?" Judging by his mocking tone, Lucius was fully aware that she had spoken with another.

"Until it was mentioned to me by a friend- a close one- she saw the article and wondered why I hadn't confided in her." Pleased with how she had handled the situation, Narcissa allowed herself to twine her fingers through his.

"Ah yes, when I stepped into the ministry yesterday afternoon, one Samuel Greengrass cordially invited us to the Rosiers' dinner party next week. For his devotion to your cousin, I excused him the faux pas of delivering the invitation by hand. He seems an excitable fellow and not altogether unlikeable." Narcissa laughed, inwardly thankful that Lucius had not said anything to indicate that he wished to refuse the invitation- she would need to speak to Katherine about his manners, though.

"I am told that he shows promise, although his position is junior enough that Mr Greengrass would be surprised by your presence." If Samuel wore his heart on his sleeve, then he sounded just right for Katherine. "Now it seems that we are about to commit out own faux pas- tardiness."

"Fashionably late, I assure you." Lucius stopped and prepared to apparate. He kissed her cheek.

"You're certain that our hosts won't mind? I don't want them to think that I'm corrupting you." Narcissa nudged him gently, but a hint of his prior standoffishness returned.

"They will think no such thing." Before Narcissa could respond, he had apparated them both into the Nott's property. Whatever questions that had been on the tip of her tongue died in Narcissa's mouth as she took in the lush splendour of the sizeable grounds in daylight. Lucius did not lead her along the paved driveway that ended before the front door, instead taking Narcissa down a smaller path that curved around the side of the mansion, allowing her a closer look at its magnificent architecture. Narcissa opened her parasol and allowed him to hold her arm.

"It's so tranquil here." Lucius snorted.

"I doubt that you'll think that for long." When Narcissa saw who was inside the giant gazebo ahead of her, she was inclined to agree.

The women had dressed ostentatiously, as she had predicted, but a certain member of the party dented the pleasure Narcissa took in this. Perseus and Alexandra sat together, and accompanying them were the Mulcibers; Tristan, a portly man in the twilight years of his political career, his wife Marie-Claire, a beaky woman with severely styled grey hair, and their daughter, with whom she was most familiar, Aurora.

They had made their debut together, and Narcissa had to concede that Aurora's black hair and blue eyes were striking, but her acid tongue and penchant for malicious gossip had quickly caused Narcissa to dislike the other girl, as opposed to the rivalry between them to become the most successful debutant of the year. When Aurora had attempted to sabotage Katherine's reputation, Narcissa had altogether stopped attempting to avoid eclipsing the other girl, having little regard for the feelings of someone who had called her innocent cousin promiscuous. Forcing herself to remain calm, Narcissa observed the other people sat around the circular table.

Beside Aurora sat Gerald Goyle and his wife Miranda, a woman with whom Narcissa frequently conversed- they would present no problems- but the young man on Miranda's right would: Isandro Yaxley. Since their time together at Hogwarts he had been attempting to gain her affections, but Isandro's behaviour was as unimpressive as his conversational skills.

"Lucius, Narcissa- please do sit down." Perseus gestured towards the remaining chairs with easy languor. With a slight flick of his cane, Lucius pulled the seats backwards, and Narcissa relaxed when she saw that she would sit between him and Miranda. The introductions began, and the luncheon was soon underway.

"Is that a new dress, Narcissa? It's very... kitsch." Aurora laughed teasingly, her eyes lacking the feigned warmth that had poured from her mouth like honey. Delicately, Narcissa joined in, immediately showing that the slight had not bothered her.

"I find that only the most exquisite of women can wear simple dresses like ball gowns." Alexandra sipped daintily from her teacup and paused for effect. "Ah, what an ornate gown it is that you wear, Aurora. How fitting..." The insult was delivered with the air of a compliment, but Marie-Claire picked up on it, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Oblivious, Tristan joined in.

"Oh, there's nothing too good for my daughter. No dress too fine." He smiled benignly, unaware that his pride and joy was seething at him.

"I quite agree." Miranda winked at Narcissa. "She's precious."

"Invaluable company, I think." As she spoke, Narcissa added a falsetto edge to her voice. "I don't know where this season's girls would be without you, Aurora."

The conversation continued, various factions making jibes against one another. Goyle and Mulciber clearly had no liking of one another, and Narcissa had been quite entertained as their quarrel had escalated.

"If Goyle challenges Mulciber to a duel, then you must come to dinner at Malfoy Manor." Lucius whispered the words into her ear, almost causing Narcissa to choke on the slice of cake she was nibbling. The muffled squeak of her suppressed laughter drew the attention she had most hoped to avoid.

"You always liked to wander around the Hogwarts grounds, Narcissa. Would you like me to show you around the gardens here?" Isandro was so confident of her acceptance that he placed his napkin on the table and made to stand. Gritting her teeth, Narcissa paused to think of a plausible excuse. The last thing she wanted was to listen to how much profit his investments had made – _really, it talking so openly about money showed a distinct lack of class_ – or what wonderfully enterprising scheme he had concocted. However, Narcissa need not have worried.

"Actually, on our way here I offered Miss Black a tour of the property, and she acquiesced. Your services will not be required." Lucius' tone was airy, but as he stood Narcissa saw that he was gripping his cane tightly. She didn't let her own surprise show, perfecting the lie, and allowed Lucius to help her to her feet.

"Indeed he did. Perhaps another time, Yaxley..." Although her words were encouraging, the way in which Narcissa said them possessed a definite air of finality. She walked farther along the curved path with Lucius, and into the aptly named Lime Walk. The fruits were a vibrant shade of green, and their perfume was lovely, but Narcissa didn't notice either of these things. _Lucius had lied to prevent her from walking with Isandro_.

When they were out of sight, he broke the silence.

"Narcissa, I hope that you do not... object to my company. I should have allowed you the opportunity to accept Mr Yaxley's invitation." He coughed uncomfortably.

"You can't be serious- you saved me from a long and painful death, caused mainly by boredom, and also a touch of crassness." Narcissa laughed heartily, pleased when a small smile tugged at the corners of Lucius' smile. "The only thing I object to is that I'll need to see his smug face again when we return."

"So you are not fond of him, then?" Lucius spoke teasingly, but she could tell that he was curious.

"He was completely irritating at Hogwarts, and I find that little has changed since. It isn't that I grudge new money, but he embodies all the faults that others are keen to find in them." Slipping her arm through Lucius', Narcissa leant against him.

"I know exactly what you mean, and as your gallant saviour, I must inform you that we most likely won't return in time to see Yaxley."

"What do you mean?" As the words left her mouth, Narcissa saw that she had been led to the mouth of the infamous Nott maze.

"If you are willing, we could attempt to make it to the centre. I have succeeded before, but the hedges change so frequently that any past triumphs matter little." Sure enough, Narcissa watched as two segments of the hedge ascended and passed mid-air.

"What a good idea." Before he could object, Narcissa twirled into the pathway. Wary of hedges separating them, Lucius followed in a more dignified fashion. Narcissa looked over her shoulder to check that he was still following. She flashed Lucius a playful smile, darting around a corner. He caught Narcissa's wrist as she waved at him, causing her to fall giggling into his arms. Narcissa stood up on her tiptoes and paused, teasingly.

A shrill voice pierced the air, and both of them stopped.

"Narcissa?" Hearing her name being all but shrieked by Aurora, all thoughts of passion flitted from her thoughts. Lucius quirked an eyebrow, and pulled her into a small dead end, placing a finger against her lips. They listened to a pair of feet rustling through the grass. Aurora's dress caught on the hedge that separated them, causing it to rustle violently.

"Oh, joy. No doubt someone will be sent to find her momentarily." When it seemed that there would be no further interruptions, Lucius tilted his head and leant towards Narcissa. She closed her eyes in anticipation.

"Aurora, where are you?" Isandro called out entirely free of gusto or energy for his task. Narcissa opened her eyes. He stomped into the maze making a chain of ungracious comments. Lucius waited until his footsteps could no longer be heard.

"I do believe that our sojourn in the hedge has been worthwhile." Taking her hand, Lucius guided her back the way they had come. "Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin." Instead of heading back to the marquee, he led her in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" Truthfully, Narcissa was content to walk with him through their scenic surroundings for as long as he so wished. It was wonderful. Everything was as it should be; Lucius was by her side, her parasol kept the glare of sunlight from her skin, and the air was pure.

"Back to the main body of the party, in a roundabout fashion." Lucius smiled roguishly, causing Narcissa's heart to race. "But before that, I would like to sit here for a while."

With a flick of his wand, Lucius conjured a picnic blanket. Narcissa set down her parasol and sat beside him, gently stroking the back of his hand in what was a bold manoeuvre. She wanted to show Lucius the affection she felt for him, and as he sighed in pleasure it seemed that Narcissa had succeeded.

"Would you like-" Narcissa bit her lip and stared resolutely ahead, conscious that Lucius was now watching her intently.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to kiss me again? Because I wouldn't mind. Actually, I'd quite like-" Narcissa was forced to stop speaking as Lucius pressed his lips against hers.

"Oh, thank Merlin." As one of his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and the other stroked her hair, Narcissa was in heaven. She placed a hand on each side of Lucius' face and returned every kiss. "I thought you'd never ask."

**OoOoO**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


End file.
